The Hogwarts Program
by animeloveramy
Summary: 'Ryou Bakura had been sorting through his duel deck when the owl had run smack bang into his bedroom window. In another part of Domino City a grumpy looking Seto Kiba was having a glaring contest with a large eagle owl perched on his desk.' not yoai
1. Chapter 1

**oxo...oxo**

It had been a year since the Pharaoh had left and Yugi was still trying to get used to his absence. Bakura had also left and Yugi was happy for his friend as it meant that Ryou was now free from the evil sprits control. Though with the millennium item's gone, both boys now wore large pendants around there neck's where they used to be, just to keep the comforting weight around there neck that they were so used to.

Yugi often wondered what Yami, _no, Atem,_ was doing and whether he was enjoying himself. He had grown steadily over the past year and was becoming more like the pharaoh every day. His voice had broken too, causing an amusing few weeks for his friends as his voice rocketed around all over the place. It had finally settled a few weeks back, making Tea ask if the pharaoh had returned because Yugi had sounded so much like the spirit.

Sighing, Yugi turned to look out of his bedroom window where he saw an owl, peaking at his window. He frowned. It was 2 in the afternoon. Why would an owl be out, not least knocking on his window? Warily, he walked over to the window and opened it wide. The small barn owl spread its wings and flew through it to land on the desk before dropping an envelope and leaving again.

Closing the window, Yugi walked back to his desk, eyeing the letter curiously. He picked it up and looked at the front. The address was written in emerald-green ink and it read:

**Mr. Y. Moto**

**Smallest bedroom above the shop**

**Domino game shop**

**Domino city**

**Japan**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and had no stamp. Yugi's eyes narrowed in his increasing curiosity. He turned the envelope over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms that was a lion, a badger, an eagle and a snake all surrounding a large letter H.

Slowly, he slipped his finger under the edge of the seal and gently prized the envelope open. Inside was a roll of the same slightly yellowing parchment as the envelope. He pulled it out and found that it was several peaces of the parchment all wrapped up together. Unwrapping them, he found a letter addressed to him written in the same ink as the address.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Moto,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's new International program. This program has been set up for older Witches and Wizards that where unable to get into there local school at the time of the first year (Age 11). Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins September 1st. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy headmistress_

Yugi's eyes had widened considerably throughout the letter and he was now staring at the offending item with a look of shock bordering on disbelief. He began shifting through the other papers and sure enough, he found a list. It contained the uniform, the books needed and a few other Items.

As Yugi read the list he spotted another peace of parchment that had fallen out of His grasp and landed on his desk. It was another letter. He put the Item list down, picked the letter up and read.

_Mr. Moto,_

_I hope that you will take an interest at the unique offer that you have been given. As you are likely to want it explaining fully I shall meet you at Domino Park at 2pm on the 20th of July to give you more information. Remember that you do not have to come, though I believe it will be of great benefit to you._

_Yours sincerely_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Yugi pondered this. It was true he wanted information, but what if it was a trick? He weighed the chances. After a few minutes of mental debating, he decided to go. The whole thing looked way to official to be faked and it was, he had to admit, making him curious. The 20th of July was that Saturday and he hadn't really been planning anything.

Lying down on his bed, he smiled. _It_ _could be fun_ he thought to himself. He hadn't had a good adventure in a while and was suddenly excited at his chance to have one. It would be just like old times. _Well, almost_

**xxx...xxx**

In another part of Domino City a grumpy looking Seto Kiba was having a glaring contest with a large eagle owl perched on his desk, a letter resting in its sharp talons. The owl screeched and took off, flying back through the open window it had come in. Kiba smirked slightly at winning the contest and promptly got up, walked over to the window and slammed it shut with so much force it made the glass rattle.

Growling, he turned back to his desk and spotted the yellowing envelope. The emerald ink on the front read:

**Mr. S. Kiba**

**Largest office on the top floor**

**Kiba corp. building**

**Domino City**

**Japan**

Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the envelope to find a roll of parchment. It contained the same as Yugi's, an official looking letter, a list of equipment and a small note. He narrowed his eyes in mistrust. If someone was mocking him they would pay, and the only way of finding that out, however much it pained him, was to go on Saturday to meet this Albus Dumbledore.

Chucking the letter back on the desk, he turned back to his computer where he had been looking at possible strategies for defeating Yugi and some of the runts more annoying combos.

**xxx...xxx**

Ryou Bakura had been sorting through his duel deck when the owl had run smack bang into his bedroom window. The bang had caused the boy to yell at the top of his voice and jump 10 feet into the air. For once it was lucky no-one was home. Putting his cards down quickly he rushed to the window, shoving it open and poking his head through to look down at the poor creature trying to pull itself to its feet again.

After managing to flip itself over, it took flight again, heading straight for the open window, causing Ryou to yelp and jump backwards to get out of the creatures way. The slightly shabby looking gray owl flew over to his bed and flumped down on the covers, exhausted.

Ryou grabbed his glass of water and gently offered to owl a drink which it gratefully accepted. Hooting weakly, the owl stuck out its leg, drawing the white haired boy's attention to the letter in its talons. Looking at the bird curiously, he reached out and took the slightly crumpled letter from the owl, focusing his gaze at the green writing on the front and noting the fact that there was no stamp. He read:

**Mr. R. Bakura**

**Second biggest bedroom **

**106 stephensons way**

**Domino City**

**Japan**

_Very precise_ he thought to himself as he took in the yellowing parchment and purple wax seal. He let the owl rest as he opened the envelope and read the letter inside. Like Kiba and Yugi's, it contained a letter, a list and a note. Sitting down next to the owl, who had fallen asleep on his bed, Ryou thought of the possibility.

He couldn't say that a school of magic sounded particularly believable, but who was he to say? After all, he had spent several years being possessed by an evil spirit of a magic ring. He should know better than most that anything can happen.

**xxx...xxx**

When Atem woke, it was to find himself with his face pressed against the floor of a dirty and wet alleyway. Heaving himself up of the floor, He winced. He was aching all over. Looking around, he realized he was in an alley only a few streets away from Yugi's game shop.

It seemed fate wasn't done with him yet.

He groaned as he sat back on his knees, every muscle in his body screaming out in protest at the movement. Looking down he saw that he was still wearing his Pharaoh outfit. Frowning, he wondered why he was back. The puzzle was no longer around his neck so he must have his own body rather than being in Yugi's.

He was testing his fingers when the snowy owl landed on his legs and dropped a letter there before taking off again. Startled at the owl's behavior, Atem picked up the letter to look at the address. It read:

**Mr. A. Moto**

**Behind the dumpster**

**Abandoned Ally 6**

**Domino City**

**Japan**

'Hmmm...' He mused thoughtfully as he prized the seal open and took the papers out before reading them. _So this is what fate has got planned for me this time hu?_ He thought to himself as he sat back against the wall. He sat there for a while pondering what he should do before he made his mind up.

Dragging himself up and onto his feet, he started staggering towards the opening of the ally turning right at the end and started walking slowly towards Domino Game shop.

**xxx...xxx **

'Malik, why is there an owl in my living room?'

Isuzu had walked into the room to find a stunned looking Malik eyeing a small little owl that was sitting on the coffee table, hooting happily. To stunned for words, Malik just shook his head, still watching the brown bird. Seeing her brother wasn't going to answer her question any time soon, Isuzu sighed and whacked him around the head with the book she had in her hand.

'OUCH! What was that for?!' Malik demanded, glaring at his sister and rubbing the back of his head soothingly. Isuzu smirked.

'You were staring at that bird with a stupid look on your face. What was I to do?'

'Um, poke me?'

Isuzu shrugged and tried her question again. 'So, why is there an owl in my living room?' Malik shrugged and turned his gaze back to the owl who, when it saw it had the boy's attention again, promptly hooted, chucked a letter into his lap and took off again, soaring back out of the open window it had come in by.

Confused and curious, Malik took the letter and read the green ink on the front.

**Mr. M. Ishtar**

**The living room sofa**

**15 Domino road**

**Domino city**

**Japan**

As he opened the envelope and took out the letter, Isuzu came and sat next to him to read it over his shoulder. It, like all the others, contained the letter, the list and a note.

'Are you going to go?' She asked her brother. She thought it would be a good idea for him. He had liked having the millennium rod, it had completed him, so the chance to learn magic without it could be good for him.

'Maybe. I'll go to the meeting. See what it's all about before I make my final decision.'

Isuzu nodded and then smiled at her brother, handing him the packet of crisps she had gone to get him before the letter had arrived. Malik smiled back at his sister and opened the packet of crisps.

_Ummm, cheese and onion flavor, my favorite…_

**xxx...xxx**

'WTF!' Bakura yelled as he was dive-bombed by a small screech owl. First he had been plunged head first out of the shadow realm and now this! Not that coming out of the shadow realm was a bad thing, but smacking his face on the hard cold floor of the alleyway he was in certainly was. And it had hurt.

Desperately wishing he had the millennium ring again so he could send this stupid bird to the shadow realm, he glared at the creature that was now flying circles around his head. It screeched loudly before dropping a rather sturdy envelope on his head causing another bolt of pain to course through his head where he had hit it.

Cursing, he picked the letter up from off the floor where it had landed. The owl made one last circle around the thief's head before flying off. Bakura looked at the envelope and smirked when he saw the address on the front.

**Mr. Bakura**

**Sitting in a puddle**

**Abandoned Ally 18**

**Domino City**

**Japan**

Bakura looked down and scowled as he realized he was indeed sitting in a puddle. A rather muddy puddle too. Cursing again he pocketed the envelope for future use and got onto his feet, wobbling slightly. He had no choice but to go to Ryou's and hope that the boy would forgive him. Only some of what he had done to his hikari had been Zork. He would have to explain.

That was, if the boy would let him past the front door.

**xxx...xxx**

Yugi was still pondering over the letter when there was a knock at the door. Grandpa was out shopping and he was the only one home, so he dragged himself off of his bed and walked down the stairs to open the door. When he did though, he was in for a shock.

'Pharaoh!?' The boy cried as he saw Atem in the doorway. Atem was breathing heavily and had one hand clutched to her doorframe in an effort to keep himself standing.

'Hello Yugi.' He said, giving his Hikari a smile before collapsing into his arms. Shocked and horrified, Yugi dragged him upstairs where he laid him on his bed. His eyes were wide as he watched the spirit, or what had been a spirit, sleep. He was confused. Why was he back? And more importantly, why did he have his own body? Slowly, he walked over to the phone and dialed a number. It rang twice before being answered.

'Hello? Yugi?' Came the voice at the other end of the phone.

'Hey, Joey. You have got to come and see this.'

**xxx...xxx**

Bakura staggered up to Ryou's front door and knocked. There was a muffled yell of 'coming!' and a slightly panicked looking Ryou opened the door. His eyes widened in shock and he slammed the door shut again. Bakura sighed.

'Ryou! Please! I just wana talk! Let me explain myself! You don't even have to let me in!' Ryou was slightly surprised to hear this and opened the door a crack, just enough to poke his head through. Bakura did a double take when he saw the glare on his little hikari's face. Ryou had never glared at him like that before.

'Thank you.' Bakura began and he registered the shock that had broken through Ryou's glare and the statement. 'Now, I'll admit that allot of the things I said and did to you were my own doing, but most were not.' he watched as the younger boy's eyes narrowed in mistrust. 'I was being controlled by Zork. He had taken over my mind through the millennium ring and used all the bad memories I had of the Pharaoh and his father to make me feel nothing but rage also causing the attacks on you and your friends that I did by my own will. You may choose not to believe me or trust me and I wouldn't blame you for it in the slightest, but please, think about what I'm saying. I am sorry.'

Through out this speech, Ryou's eyes had grown to exploding point and these last three words he understood. They may not have the millennium ring anymore, but there minds were still connected. He looked his Yami up and down, noting the fact he was soaked through and grudgingly opened the door. Just because he forgave him, didn't mean he would trust him.

Keeping the thief in sight at all times, Ryou led him up to his bedroom where the flop of feathers that was an owl was still sitting on his bed, asleep. Pulling some clean, dry cloths out of his wardrobe and chucking them at Bakura, he walked back downstairs and grabbed a towel and a blanket. When he got back up, Bakura was dressed in the black, slightly faded, flared jeans and white shirt that Ryou had give him and a large trench coat he had been wearing when he came. The outside of the latter was still wet.

Ryou shook his head. 'Take the trench coat off Bakura. It'll only make you colder.' He told the spirit, chucking the towel and blanket at him. 'Use them.'

'Thanks.' Bakura said, slightly surprised at Ryou's thoughtfulness and doing as he was told for the first time in a long while. He was also surprised at his sudden change in attitude since being kicked out of the shadow realm but found that he liked it.

Ryou was busy thinking the same thing as he absent mindedly picked up the ball of feathers from his bed. Bakura looked at it.

'Who's that?' he asked, motioning at the owl.

'I dunno. He came with a letter and flew straight into the window. Poor bird.' Ryou Explained to a curious looking Bakura. 'How are you here anyway? I thought you where in the shadow realm?' The hikari asked frowning.

'I was. It kicked me out. No idea why, but it hurt.' Bakura told the confused Ryou. 'I landed in a puddle' he explained and the confused look broke into a look of understanding and mirth 'Anyway, you said that owl brought you a letter?' Ryou nodded. 'Does it look a bit like this?' he asked, pulling a slightly soggy envelope out of his trench coat pocket and showing it to his hikari.

The younger boy nodded slowly, his gaze transfixed on the letter. 'Have you opened it yet?'

Bakura shook his head and began to open it. 'I was saving it for a time when I wasn't wet.' he explained as he pulled out the roll of parchment that contained the exact same as everyone else's letters. A letter, a list and a note.

**xxx...xxx**

When Atem woke the second time it was to find himself on a soft bed with the sound of familiar voices all around him. He groaned, and the voices stopped for a moment before becoming closer and more agitated. He groaned again. His body still ached like hell, but it wasn't as bad as before. With a large amount of effort, he managed to open his eyes but he had to blink a few times before they came into focus.

Yugi and Joey where standing over him, relief evident on there faces. Yugi was the first to speak. 'Do you prefer Pharaoh or Atem?' He asked. Atem smiled at his hikari. The hikari he had missed so much for the past year.

'Atem. Now you know my name you may as well use it.'

Yugi smiled back at him, but it was a drawn smile. Atem pulled himself up so he was in a sitting position and was able to talk to them easier.

'But how?' Joey asked. 'How come you back?' Atem shook his head.

'I don't know Joey. I just woke up and found myself on an ally floor. My muscles ach like hell though.' The spirit replied and hissed through his teeth as he moved to suddenly. Yugi looked at him, a worried look in his eyes. Atem smiled again. 'Don't worry about me Yugi, I'm fine.' He assured the younger boy.

'I missed you.' The hikari said quietly.

'And I missed you. Both of you.' Atem looked at Joey and smiled. 'You seem to have grown Yugi, and your voice is almost the same as mine!' he said, looking back to Yugi again, who blushed. _Still the same old Yugi_ The spirit thought joyfully.

'I know.' Yugi replied, embarrassed.

Atem smiled, then frowned slightly. Pulling out his letter he looked at Yugi whose eyes widened. 'You got one to?' The younger boy asked in amazement.

'Yes.' The Yami replied.

'Are you going?'

'I don't know. Are you?'

'I'm going to the meeting but I'm not sure about actually going to the school itself.'

After several minutes of being Quiet, Joey couldn't take it anymore. 'What school? You only told me about the meeting!' Two spiky haired heads turned to his direction.

'I know Joey. I was about to explain when Atem came round.' The smaller one replied. The bigger one instantly looked guilty.

'So what is it?' The blonde cried, annoyed he had been left out of the loop. Yugi cringed and explained. 'A Magic school? But not the millennium Items magic, Right?'

'No, not the millennium items magic Joey.'

**xxx…xxx**

Far away from Hogwarts, a tall, snake like man stood on the edge of a cliff, staring at the remains of an ancient pyramid. He was no expert but he did know that a pyramid wasn't supposed to be in India, but he had been given a tip off by a strange looking man that there was an ancient force buried with this particular pyramid. 'Shall we investigate my lord?' Came a voice as a hooded figure apperated behind him.

'Yes, and make sure you find what I want or there shall be consequences.' The man hissed menacingly, turning his blood red eyes on the man, who nodded and dissaperated. The dark lord turned back to study the pyramid, a cold smile sliding onto his face. The power to rule the world would soon be his and he would make potter and his stupid friends get it for him. But for that he needed an insider at Hogwarts and he knew the best person for the job.

Smile widening evilly, he turned from the pyramid and dissaperated. He was going to have to find his old friend Lucius Malfoy.

**oxo...oxo**

**(A/N) Animeloveramy - Ok, I don't know if Bakura was controlled by Zork or not but it's a fan fiction so I'm allowed to stretch the rules slightly. Right? Anyway, I'm not sure where this is going but if it's half as good as some of the other Yu Ge Oh /Harry potter crossovers I've read, I'll be happy! ^_^ enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

**oxo...oxo**

Saturday came quickly for the gang and none of them knew the others had letters.

Yugi and Atem arrived first. Atem had borrowed some of Joey's clothes as Yugi's were slightly too small. He had on a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a grey shirt and one of Joey's spare school jackets that the pharaoh liked so much. 'This is the right place, isn't it Atem?' Atem nodded and looked around for a bench.

'Come on Yugi, let's go and sit on the bench.' He said as he spotted one and led him over to it. They sat there for a few minutes before;

'Yugi!' The familiar voice of Ryou called. The pair turned in time to see the white haired boy running towards them and were shocked to see a slightly taller, equally white haired boy in a trench coat walking steadily behind, a frown on his face.

'Wow, Hello Pharaoh.' Ryou said as he arrived. 'I thought you where in the afterlife?'

'I was. I found myself lying on an ally floor one day. Don't know why, don't know how. Why's Bakura here? I thought he was in the shadow realm?' The Pharaoh replied, saying the last two sentences slightly colder than the others. Ryou bit his lip and turned as Bakura answered the question.

'I was kicked out. Like you don't know why or how, but it hurt like bloody hell I'll tell ya.'

'Yeah, and he landed in a puddle.' Ryou added and the three tried to stifle there laughter as Bakura growled. Once they had control of themselves again, Ryou spoke seriously. 'He apologized though. Said he was under Zork's control for most of it. I've forgiven him but he's going to have to earn he trust.'

Bakura nodded, face blank. He still didn't like the stupid pharaoh or his hikari but, for Ryou's sake, he would be good. For now.

'Oh great, it's the loser patrol.' Came a very fed up sounding Kiba. Mokuba had convinced him to go to the stupid meeting and would properly do the same when it came to deciding to go to the stupid school.

'Hey Kiba.' Yugi greeted, smiling. Kiba grunted as he studied Atem and Bakura. I must be seeing double He thought to himself wearily, though a part of him knew the truth, he refused to accept it. Leaning against the wall a few meters away from the others, he pulled out his mobile and began texting.

Yugi shrugged. He had expected this from Kiba and guessed that he had gotten a letter as well. Smiling, Yugi wondered how many of his friends had gotten one. He soon found another one as he spotted Malik strolling round the corner.

'Malik!' he called, getting up and waving at his friend. Malik looked over and spotting the group, he smiled and began making a beeline to them.

'Hi you guys. What you doing here?' he asked.

'We got letters telling us to meet here.' Atem explained. Malik's eyes widened as he looked at the Pharaoh.

'My Pharaoh! You should be in the afterlife! How come your here?' he asked, shocked. Atem smiled.

'I should be yes and I was but I seem to be needed here again because I'm back.' Atem explained. 'And please guys, call me Atem. You don't need to call me Pharaoh, besides; it's not what you call conspicuous.' Malik and Ryou nodded. The group (except Kiba and Bakura) began talking and discussing the letter when another person arrived.

Bakura was the first to see the old man with long white hair and a beard walking towards them. He narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat loudly so he had everyone's attention. 'I think we have company.' He said quietly and the others followed his gaze to where the man was still walking towards them. He came to a stop just in front of the group and smiled.

'Hello.'

Yugi and Atem looked at each other and nodded. 'Professor Dumbledore?' Yugi asked and the man nodded.

'You must be the new International program students, Am I correct?' The old man asked pleasantly. Yugi nodded.

'I'm Yugi Moto. This is Atem Moto, Ryou Bakura, Bakura…um…Bakura, Malik Ishtar and Seto Kiba's just over there.' Yugi introduced them, gesturing to each one as he said there names. Malik, Ryou and Atem bowed as there names where said, Bakura grunted, earning a slight glare from Ryou and Kiba nodded, putting his mobile away and scowling.

'It's nice to meet you all.' Dumbledore replied. 'Well, I'm sure you have lots of questions for me so fire away and I shall answer as many as I can.' Yami went first cutting in front of Kiba who scowled.

'What would you teach us? And don't say magic.' Dumbledore smiled.

'We teach our students how to use and control magic in many different forms and ways. You would be getting the same education as the normal students just you would be learning it in four years instead of seven.' Atem nodded and Kiba took his turn.

'What else is different about this program and why have we been chosen for it?' The professor turned to look at him.

'Usually students start at age 11 but this program is for the people who didn't get in when they were that age for ether being unavailable or there was no spaces at the school of there country that year which is the case for most of you. That means most of them will be older than 16 so we made it only 4 years so you don't waste all your young life studying and in school. You will also have a slightly different uniform. Normal students wear a black uniform but yours will be in white. You will essentially end up learning more magic than the normal students but will have just over half the time to learn it in.' Kiba grunted and Ryou piped up.

'Wait, where is this school? And where can we buy the stuff?' Smiling at the nervous boy Dumbledore replied.

'It's in England my dear friend which I believe is where you're from?' Ryou nodded. 'And as to where to bye the stuff I shall deal with that when you have decided whether you want to come or not. I will sort out language problems at that time as well. 'Any other questions?'

'How do we know this isn't a trap or a trick?' Bakura growled. Dumbledore looked at him speculatively.

'I cannot prove that this is not a trap, you'll just have to trust me on that one but I assure you its no trick. Observe.' Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at a bush. The bush caught fire. Atem looked around to see if anyone else could see this but there was no one around but them and everyone else was staring at the tree.

When Yugi looked closer he could see that the bush itself was not actually burning. There was fire, but no ash. Dumbledore, having made his point, tucked his wand back in his robes and the fire went out leaving the bush looking as it had before the flames. Ryou, Malik, Yugi and Atem's eyes were wide and they were staring at the bush with there mouths slightly open. Kiba and Bakura's eyes were slightly wide but that was the only indication that they had seen anything extraordinary.

'Any other questions?' Dumbledore asked pleasantly as if nothing had happened. The 6 shook there heads, lost for words. 'Hmmm, well, I'll give you tonight to think about it and I will be here again and Midday. If you want to come then meet me here with your stuff and I'll take you to where you will be staying. You can also buy things you need from the street, but it would be easier to explain if we where there so I'll leave you to your decisions.' And he walked back the way he came.

The guys looked at each other and with nothing to say, began to wander slowly home, thinking over there decision to go to Hogwarts or not.

**xxx...xxx**

Yugi woke early the next morning. He had discussed going to Hogwarts with Grandpa and Atem and both of them had been all for it. The two 'twins' as they had decided to be, had packed most of there cloths and things the night before so all they had left to do was put a few books in and they were done.

Yugi pulled on his deck belt and placed his deck inside. Grabbing the last of his stuff, he lobbed it into his bag and zipped it closed. He then turned to Atem, who was still asleep on the floor, and sighed. After a moment an evil grin came onto his face and he began prodding the sleeping teen.

'5 more minutes...' He mumbled, pulling his covers over his face. Yugi put a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh. He was going to enjoy his Yami having a body. Giggling slightly, Yugi went downstairs and found his Grandpa cooking sausages.

'They smell good Grandpa!' Yugi complimented enthusiastically. 'It might even be able to wake sleepy head up there!'

Grandpa chuckled. Atem hadn't been back long, but the second day since he had come back Grandpa had handed in the papers officially adopting him as Yugi's long lost twin. 'That's the idea!' The old man told a laughing Yugi.

And sure enough Atem came walking down the stairs in a pair of Yugi's old PJ's sniffing hopefully at the air. 'Do I smell sausages?' He asked as he looked at the two people in the kitchen who were both giggling.

'They'll be ready in a minute. Go and change, I can't keep a straight face with you in those.' Grandpa told him with a smile on his face. Atem looked down. He had become topless over night and his bottoms were about five inches from his ankle. Blushing slightly, Atem went back upstairs to get changed while Yugi helped his Grandpa to finish the sausages.

When the sausages were eaten, Atem went back upstairs to finish packing his trunk while Yugi received a new shipment of duel monsters cards. It didn't take long before Atem arrived back downstairs carrying his bag which was relatively less heavy than Yugi's due to lack of things to put in it. Yugi had brought his down earlier.

'Hey, Atem? Don't you need a new deck?' Grandpa asked as he looked at the new shipment. Atem looked at him.

'Yes, I suppose I do.' he answered.

'Well you can help yourself to any card i have in this shop, no charge or anything.' Atem's eyes widened.

'Really?' Grandpa nodded and smiled at his newest grandson. Atem's face split into a grin. 'Wow! Thanks!' He exclaimed before rushing into the game shop to think about what kind of deck he wanted to put together.

_Same as last time or shall I change it?_ He asked himself as he looked at the cards on display. He spotted the dark magician and rushed over to him and grabbed the card off the shelf. _Definitely keeping him._ Atem spent several hours arranging and rearranging his deck and by the time he had finished it was 11.30am.

'Have you finished Atem? We need to go if were going to make it to the park by 12!' Yugi called to his friend who slipped his new deck into his belt and went back into the hallway. Nodding at each other, they hugged Grandpa Goodbye, shouldered there hold alls and began fast walking toward the park. When they arrived it was 1minute to and Kiba, Ryou and Bakura were all there and all three had large bags. Malik Arrived about half a minute after puffing and carrying a bag bigger even than Kiba's and Dumbledore arrived about half a minute after that, smiling at the fact that all of them had come.

'Glad you all decided to come!' The old man said perkily. Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Atem smiled, Bakura scowled and Kiba muttered something that sounded allot like 'Stupid brothers puppy eyes.' and 'Had no choice.'

The headmaster smiled as he took out 6 small gold amulets on thin gold chains. 'Who of you can't speak English?' he asked and Yugi, Atem, Malik and Bakura put there hands up. 'Take these then.' Dumbledore said, handing them each an amulet and putting the rest back into his robes. 'They will enable you to speak English without needing to learn it.' The four nodded and put the amulets around there necks.

Smiling pleasantly, Dumbledore took out a small dolls dress. 'Now, everyone needs to put a finger on this and make sure you have a tight hold on your bags.' The boys did as was asked and each placed a finger on the dress, wondering what was about to happen. Suddenly, Yugi felt a lurch in his stomach. It felt like he was speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling colour. He could feel Atem on one side of him and Malik on the other, his shoulders banging into theirs and he could hear Bakura's Egyptian cursing. They were then slammed into the ground and Yugi ended up face first on the floor.

'Wow. Da-ja-vu.' He herd Atem mutter sarcastically as they got to there feet, looking around them to see where they were. They had landed in the yard of a very tall, shabby looking house surrounded by fields. Yugi thought it looked quite cozy but by the look on Kiba's face it was clear the co didn't agree.

'Welcome to the burrow. The Weasley's have agreed to let you stay here until term begins and have offered to show you the ropes when you go to buy your things.' Dumbledore told the program students as he began to make his way up to the front door. The others followed him. The headmaster knocked on the door and waited a few minutes before it was answered by a Short black haired boy with a scar on his forehead that was in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The boy's eyes widened as he took in the figure in the doorway. 'Professor Dumbledore!' He exclaimed as Dumbledore smiled.

'Hello Harry. Is Molly in?' Harry nodded and turned back into the house.

'Mrs Weasley! Professor Dumbledore's here!' he yelled up the stairs and they herd a ladies voice call back from up the stairs.

'Thank you Harry! You can invite him in; I'll be down in a minute.'

Harry turned back to Dumbledore and smiled. 'Come on in Professor.'

'Thank you Harry.' he replied and gestured the others to follow him as he walked through the door. The kitchen was small and rather crampt as the 8 of them filed into it. It became even more crampt as a short, red haired woman came bustling down the stairs.

'Good afternoon Albus! Sorry about the wait. So this is the six program students from Japan then?' she asked as she came to stand in front of them, looking slightly out of breath from hurrying down the stairs. Harry looked at the 6 teens as Dumbledore nodded. Mrs Weasley smiled at the group. 'Tea Albus?' she asked but the man shook his head sadly.

'Sorry Molly, I need to go. I have to see another group today and escort them to the Longbottoms.'

Mrs Weasley nodded and Dumbledore smiled at the students as he walked past, nodding at each of them before walking out the door. Mrs Weasley looked at the group and smiled. 'I'm Molly Weasley and this is Harry potter and I welcome you to my house.'

Yugi bowed and once again began introducing themselves 'I'm Yugi Moto and this is my twin, Atem. That's Malik Ishtar, Ryou Bakura and his twin uh, Bakura and that's Seto Kiba.' They followed the same sort of procedure they had when meeting Dumbledore except that instead of grunting, Bakura nodded. Ryou guessed it was because Mrs Weasley was so likeable.

'It's very nice to meet you all. Follow me and I'll show you your rooms. Be warned though, you'll need to share.' They nodded and followed Mrs Weasley up the stairs. 'Two of you will need to share Percy's room. Ginny's staying with Fred and George at there shop so two of you can share Ginny's room and the other two can share Fred and George's room.' She pointed at each room as she spoke and the 6 divided themselves into two's. Yugi and Atem went into Percy's room, Ryou and Bakura went into Ginny's room and Kiba and Malik went into Fred and George's room, neither looking too happy about it.

'Sorry it's so small.' Mrs Weasley apologized and Yugi poked his head out of the door.

'Don't apologize Mrs Weasley, Its bigger than my room at home, so thank you.' he told the woman smiling. She smiled back.

'I'll leave you guy's to it then.' She said and she walked back down the stairs.

**xxx...xxx**

'Who are they Mrs Weasley?' Harry asked as she came back into the kitchen followed by a sleepy looking Ron.

'They're students for a new International program Dumbledore has set up this year. We're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow to pick up all of our stuff but we need to show them around. They've all grown up as muggle bourns. You know what that's like, don't you Harry?'

Harry nodded and Ron came over to him. 'Hey, Harry? You want to do some quidditch practice?'

'Sure, let's get our brooms.' Harry replied and they rushed upstairs, grabbed there brooms and dashed out into the field behind there house. About half an hour passed before they saw two figures watching them from the side of the field. It was on of the pairs of twins, The Bakura's if Harry remembered correctly. They were the same in height and both had shoulder length white hair but Harry guessed they would be easier to tell apart due to the fact that one of them had a long scar underneath his right eye. The only problem would be remembering who was who.

Harry and Ron came to land next to the twins and the one without the scar smiled. 'Hi.' he said as the boys got off there brooms. 'You looked good up there though that might not be a very reliable opinion seeing as I've never seen anyone fly before.' Harry smiled and held out his hand to shake. The boy took it, smiling.

'Thanks. It's nice to meet you! Um, which one are you again?' he asked, embarrassed he couldn't remember. The boy's smile widened and his twin smirked, making Ron glare at him slightly.

'I'm Ryou. Mr. grumpy behind me is Bakura. I don't know why our father called him the same name as our surname but hey, It suites him.' Bakura grunted.

'I'm Harry, but then, you already know me. This is Ron Weasley.' Harry pointed at Ron who smiled.

'Yo.' He grinned at Ryou who smiled back.

'You're being uncharacteristically quiet Bakura!' Another voice called from somewhere near the house. The boys turned to see the other two twins walking towards them. These two both had spiky Black, purple tipped hair with spiky blonde fringes. The one who had called and was in front was slightly taller than his twin and had blonde streaks in his hair. He was smirking at Bakura while the smaller twin watched him warily.

Bakura growled as they approached. 'Am I? I didn't know you knew me that well.' The boy snarled and the taller twin's smirk widened.

'Oi, if you cant say anything nice to each other then don't say anything at all.' the smaller boy said as he walked past his twin and came to stand by Ryou while Bakura and the taller spiky haired kid looked daggers at each other but said no more.

'Your Yugi and Atem Moto right?' Harry asked. The boy nodded.

'I'm Yugi.' he stated as Ron had opened his mouth and he closed it again.

'Ron Weasley.' The ginger boy countered. Yugi smiled.

'Your mum told us you were out here training in Quidditch?' The smaller boy asked with a look of confusion on his face. Harry laughed. That was how he had felt the first time he had herd that word.

'It's a wizard sport. Slightly like football in the muggle or non-magical world except we play on brooms and there are more balls.' He explained.

'Oh?' Yugi asked, Interest coming to life in his features. Ron grinned and was soon explaining the game to the smallest detail. The program students were intrigued and Bakura and Atem even stopped glaring at each other to listen.

'Wow!' Ryou breathed as Ron finished explaining. 'That sounds dangerous.' Yugi stifled a laugh and his friend looked at him in confusion. Yugi gave his friend an apologetic look before turning away to get a hold of himself. That was just such a Ryou thing to say!

The 6 boys turned as they herd someone running up behind them. It was the tanned light brown haired boy. He stopped just short of the group and grinned. 'Mrs Weasley told me to come get you, its dinner time.' Yugi grinned back at the boy.

'Thanks Malik.' He said as the group began to wander back towards the house from which they could smell roast chicken, Introducing themselves and chatting.

xxx...xxx

Malik was the first of the program students up the next morning and in his attempt to get out of the room without waking Kiba, he tripped over The CEO's foot and landed on top of him waking the whole house from all the yelling.

'MALIK!' The fuming teen roared as Malik ran down the stairs and flew into the kitchen, almost running into Mr. and Mrs Weasley as they set the table for breakfast.

'Mind yourself Malik.' Mr. Weasley scolded as the boy stopped himself before any damage was done. Malik smiled apologetically.

'Sorry, but Kiba isn't particularly happy I woke him up and he's not exactly nice in the mornings anyway.'

'You didn't need to wake him yet dear, he could have had a few more minutes.' Mrs Weasley told him absentmindedly. Malik looked at her.

'I was trying not to but I tripped over his foot and sort of landed on him.' and right on cue Kiba stormed into the room looking daggers at Malik. The Egyptian examined the CEO for a couple of seconds before sticking his hands in the air. 'I give up.' He proclaimed and the two Weasley's sweat dropped. Kiba growled.

'Do not mock me Ishtar.' He spat. Malik shrugged.

'Have it your way. Mrs Weasley? Would you like a hand?' He turned to Mrs Weasley who nodded gratefully. This just pissed Kiba off more but there wasn't much he could do about it. Mumbling in Japanese, he sat down. They were soon followed down by Bakura, Ryou, Harry and Ron who were all still in there pajamas. A few minutes after that Yugi and Atem followed them down, both fully dressed.

After breakfast, the people who weren't dressed went upstairs to change and the others cleaned away. It didn't take long before they were all lined up beside the fireplace, dressed and ready to go out. 'Ok boys, were going by floo powder. Watch Harry and do what he does.' Mr. Weasley explained and Harry grabbed a handful of the glittering powder, stepped up to the fire and threw the powder into the flames. The fire turned emerald green and Harry, stepping right into it, yelled;

'Diagon ally!' before vanishing in an eruption of green flame.

'Ok then. Seto dear?' Mrs Weasley offered him the pot of powder and Kiba moved forward to take some. 'Now remember to speak clearly. Diagon Ally, Ok?' She asked him and he nodded, copying Harry and disappearing in the emerald fire. One after the other, they all did the same and all came out in a small pub full of odd looking people in cloaks and robes.

'Right then, follow me!' Mr. Weasley directed as he walked out the back door of the pub where there was a wall and a few bins. Muttering quietly to himself, Mr. Weasley pulled out his wand and tapped the wall several times each time on a different brick. Ryou gasped as the wall began to fold into itself revealing a small street full of things they had never seen before. They walked open mouthed as they followed the Weasley's and Harry towards a tall stone building in the middle of the street. The sign above the door read

**Gringotts Bank**

They walked through the first pair of doors and as they walked up to the second pair of doors Ryou saw something which made him giggle. Engraved on the door was a message.

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in there turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors _

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

'Taking notes Bakura?' Atem commented slyly as he read the passage.

'It sounds as if it was written for you!' Malik gasped in mock horror. Bakura growled and pushed passed them, muttering slightly as he went, as the two plus Ryou and Yugi burst out laughing. Harry and Ron looked at each other and shrugged before following Bakura into the building.

'You can change your money over at that desk. Just ask to change it into galleons and the creatures behind the desks are goblins before you ask. We need to get ours from our vaults so we'll meet you back here when were done, ok?' Mr. Weasley said and the boys nodded, walking over to the counter.

'I'd like to change Yen for galleons please.' Yugi asked the Goblin at the desk who nodded and held out his hand. Yugi pulled out a roll of money and gave it to the goblin who counted it then weighed out the gold coins that Yugi guessed where galleons, tipped them into a sack and handed it to Yugi. They repeated the process several times with different amounts of money, Kiba, of course, having the most.

After they met with the others, they left the building and walked back onto the street. That was when they decided to split up. Mr. and Mrs Weasley went to Fred and Georges joke shop to get Ginny and he others went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions.

'Hogwarts dears?' Madam Malkin asked kindly.

'Us two want the normal uniform but the other 6 want the new program uniform.' Harry explained. Madam Malkin nodded.

'The white one?' she asked and they nodded. 'Two of you come up then and I'll do you first.' Bakura and Ryou walked onto the stands first and the others all found seats. When all eight had new robes, they paid and left. They went to one shop after the next and after ages of waiting and buying they only had two things to get. A wand and a pet. They decided to go to Olivanders first.

Olivander wasn't behind the desk when they filed in put soon showed up, creeping even Bakura out with his knowledge of them. 'Who's first?' The old man asked and Kiba stepped forward. 'Wand arm?' Kiba stuck out his right arm and watched grumpily as the tape measure measured him. Letting the tape measure do its thing, Olivander began rummaging around in the boxes and finally pulled one out. he took the wand out of the box, handing it to Kiba.

'Oak and unicorn hair. 11 inches. Good for charms.' The CEO took the wand and raised his eyebrow at the man behind the desk. 'Well, give it a wave.' Kiba waved and the Chair Atem was sitting on collapsed causing him to yelp as he landed on the floor. Bakura smothered a laugh and Kiba gave him an amused smirk. 'Nope, Not that one.' The old man said, taking the wand back out of his hands. After another few minutes of trying several different wands, Olivander finally found the right one.

'Yew and white dragon heartstring. 10 1/4 inches. Very flexible.' Kiba took the wand and gasped as he felt his fingers warm and a mini Blue eyes white dragon sprouted from the top. 'My, My, That will be a powerful wand. Look after it now.' Kiba paid and moved to the back of the group.

The same thing happened for Ryou - 'Willow and unicorn hair. 9 inches. reliable.' a mini dark necrofer came out the end of his wand.

For Bakura - 'Oak and phoenix feather. 12 3/4 inches. a bit temperamental.' mini Diabound flew out the top.

For Yugi - 'maple wood and mermaid scale. 9 1/2 inches. likes its transfiguration.' a mini Kariboh jumped from his wand.

For Atem - 'beech and sphinx hair. 11 inches. quite flexible.' mini dark Magician flew out of the end.

And for Malik - 'ebony and dragon scale. 11 1/4 inches. quite whippy.' a mini revival jam squeezed out of his wand.

When they had all paid, they left. 'What were those things that came out your wands?' Ron asked as they began walking towards esops owl emporium. Atem looked at him.

'They were all our favorite duel monsters. Kiba's was the Blue eyes white dragon, Yugi's was Kariboh, mine was Dark Magician, Bakura's was Diabound, Ryou's was Dark Necrofer and Malik's was Revival Jam.' He explained to the confused looking wizard and Harry's eyes widened in recognition.

'Oh! I know them! Dudley got some of them last birthday. He thought they were a blast until he tried dueling others. He lost every duel and got frustrated so he chucked them out the window.' Atem's eyes widened in shock. 'Don't worry though; I rescued them, there in my trunk. I've grown quite attached.' Yugi smiled.

'Who's your favorite?' he asked and Harry narrowed his eyes in thought.

'I'm not sure. I think it might be Harpy's brother, He's quite cool.' Harry said and Atem nodded approvingly. Kiba just scoffed. When they final reached esops, Bakura refused to go in.

'Owls are evil creatures. Why anyone would want one is beyond me.' He protested, refusing to be moved. Ryou sighed and followed everyone into the shop, leaving him outside alone. When they came out again Yugi was carrying a barn owl, Malik a tawny and Kiba a large Eagle owl. Grunting, Bakura was inwardly glad no one had bought a screech owl and that Ryou hadn't bought one at all.

They then wandered towards the Magical Menagerie. 'I think I'll get a cat.' Ryou murmured as he took in all the animals in the room. Bakura's attention had turned towards a cage of black crows and Malik was eying a large purple frog warily. Ryou was peering through the bars of a cage at some kittens when Bakura came up behind him.

'Which one do you like then?' he asked as he squatted down next to his Hikari. The younger boy shook his head eyes narrowed as he looked at each one before his eyes came to rest on a small white kitten with crimson eyes that reminded him slightly of Bakura, though he wasn't about to tell him that.

'That one.' He said, pointing at the kitten who turned to look at the boys and mewed. They both melted on the spot.

'Have you found one you like?' The small witch behind the counter asked. Bakura turned to the lady and nodded as Ryou was currently unable to take his eyes off the small creature lest it disappeared.

'He would like the white one if you don't mind.' The thief requested and the witch smiled, pulling out a key and a basket she came over and unlocked the cage, softly pulling out the kitten and placing it into the cat basket. She took the basket to the counter and Ryou followed her up. He paid and they made there way to Fred and Georges joke shop to meet back up with Mr. and Mrs Weasley.

xxx...xxx

Later that night Bakura sat up in his bed and turned to Ryou. 'What are you going to call her?' he asked and the younger boy looked at him thoughtfully.

'I think I'll call her Bastet. I like the name and it has significance, don't you think?' he replied, turning his attention back to the little ball of white fluff in his lap but not before he saw the smile that crept onto Bakura's face. The spirit was trying to hide his love for cats but he couldn't fool Ryou and he knew it. The boy was just too observant and sharing a mind with him for several years hadn't helped his case much ether. Not that he minded too much, he was trying to get the boy to trust him after all.

**oxo...oxo**

**(A/N) Animeloveramy - Awww! Bakura loves cats! He is Egyptian though, so what do you expect? I do apologize for Diagon ally but I was trying to get through it without dragging it out too much so it kinda went like that. Please! Read and review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) speech in a different language is underlined.**

**oxo...oxo**

September 1st came quickly for the gang.

After finding out Harry had a duel monsters deck, Yugi had insisted that he wanted to look at it to see if he had any good cards and to see if he had a good structure to it. Looking through the cards the king of games began to smile. 'You've got a good deck there.' he told the black hared boy approvingly. 'Take good care of it and it could win you allot of battles.' He told the younger boy as he gave the deck and left the room. Harry smiled and looking through spotting one card that hadn't been there before and grinned. In his Hand was Kariboh.

--- ---

Hermione had arrived a few days after the program students. It was decided she would sleep in Ron's room with Ginny (who had come back with them from Diagon ally and had spent the last two nights on the floor of her parents room) forcing the two boys to sleep in the living room. Ron and Harry had been seen moving there things down stairs with Ron grumbling something quietly under his breath before tripping over the last step and landing on the floor with Harry underneath him causing Hermione to giggle slightly as Kiba regarded them with an amused look and went back to his book.

--- ---

'Guys, I can't find my language pendent!' Came Malik's cry in Japanese the morning of September 1st. they were all packing there Hogwarts things and getting ready to go. Yugi sighed as he put down the cauldron in his hand and went to help Malik search. They soon found the object under Malik's bed. How it had managed to get under there Yugi had no idea as there were no gaps down the sides and the gap going under the bed was about 1cm wide where as the amulet was about 2cm wide. 'Everything gets under your bed. Doesn't matter how.' Malik explained as if this was the commonest thing in the world. Yugi shrugged and went back to finish packing.

The ministry of magic had provided the family with cars to carry the extra people and luggage and they had all clambered in, squeezing as close together as possible. Somehow Atem and Bakura had ended up sitting next to each other and they spent the whole journey to kings cross growling and spiting slide comments at each other in ancient Egyptian while Yugi and Ryou shook there heads in embarrassment.

After the treacherous car journey the group unloaded there luggage onto trolleys and walked towards platforms 9 and 10. The 6 program students looked around confused. Yugi was about to ask where the platform was when Harry said 'Watch us.' and he and Ron ran straight for the barrier between the platforms. Yugi gasped in horror and closed his eyes, waiting for the collision he knew would come, but nothing happened. Opening his eyes again he looked at his Yami who was staring at the barrier with a look of amazement on his face.

'What happened?' he asked in Japanese and Atem turned to look at him.

'They ran straight through.' he answered, Amazement evident in his voice. Hermione and Ginny were the next through and this time, Yugi watched as they disappeared, running straight through the wall.

'Ok then, Ryou, Bakura, you next!' Said Mrs Weasley cheerily as she nudged the two boys forward. Bakura was keeping his face devoid of emotion but Ryou looked terrified. Bakura looked at his landlord and moved closer giving the boy his comfort without trying to show it. Ryou looked up at him in surprise, but the spirit was purposely not looking at him. Smiling with gained confidence, Ryou started running, Bakura at his side as they ran straight through the barrier and onto the platform the other side, Ryou sighing in relief.

Then it was Atem and Yugi's turn. Yugi gulped as he moved towards the barrier and Atem put a hand on his shoulder, smiling at his Hikari. 'Let's go Yugi!' he cried, giving the younger boy a confidence boost as he ran towards the barrier and through to the other side. Malik and Kiba followed and Kiba began muttering in Japanese as he started running towards the wall, giving it a death glare at the same time. Malik just sniggered at the CEO's remarks and ran through the wall behind him. Mr. and Mrs Weasley followed at a brisk walk.

All 6 program students had stopped and were gazing in ewe at the sight before them. The platform was packed with people who were all loading luggage onto a large scarlet steam engine. A sign overhead read 'Hogwarts express, 11 o'clock' and smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering people. Harry, Ron, Herminie and Ginny had vanished into the crowd.

'Come on then boys.' Come Mr. Weasley's voice as he and Mrs Weasley came up behind them. 'Let's get you a compartment.' The 8 walked down the platform looking for an empty compartment when they spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione putting there bags into one of the compartments and walked over to them.

'Can we join you?' Malik asked and the three smiled.

'Sure, if we can fit.' Ron replied.

'Well we have prefect duty so we wont be here allot of the time Ron.' Hermione told the red head. Ron groaned but made no further comment. The program students put there things on the rails above the seats and turned back to were the Mr. and Mrs Weasley was waiting.

'Thank you very much for having us Mrs Weasley, Mr. Weasley.' Ryou said, bowing slightly before Mrs Weasley pulled him into a hug. Blushing, Ryou stepped back and shook hands with Mr. Weasley as Mrs Weasley pulled a very disgruntled looking Thief into her arms causing Atem to snigger slightly before he himself was caught in a hug. Then Yugi, Malik, Kiba, Ron, Hermione and Harry were hugged by the crying woman, each muttering a small thank you as they were released. Soon, the whistle sounded and the Students left on the platform all scrambled onto the train, closing the doors and waving out the window as the train began to pull away from the station.

Ron and Hermione had gone to the prefect carriage so Harry, Yugi, Atem, Bakura, Ryou, Kiba and Malik sat down. They were quiet for a long while before Yugi turned to Atem and pulled his deck from his belt. 'You wana duel? I still haven't seen your new deck.' Yugi challenged playfully. Atem grinned.

'Bring it on.' The pharaoh accepted as he got his own deck out of his pocket. 'Malik? Can you keep life count please?' he asked, turning to the Egyptian who nodded, face splitting into a grin.

'This should be interesting.' Bakura muttered as they each got out a book to use as there playing field. Ryou and Harry watched intently and even Kiba took an interest. The duel was pretty even all the way through but finally, Yugi won with only 100 life points spare.

'Still the king of games then Yugi? Not even the pha- I mean Atem, can't beat you!' Malik said, impressed. Bakura however looked at Atem.

'Beaten by your Hikari pharaoh? That's a bit pathetic if you ask me.' He said, switching to Japanese and smirking as the Pharaoh glared at him.

'Well no-one asked you. Besides, at least my Hikari likes me, yours doesn't even trust you, and I don't blame him ether.' Atem retorted. Yugi and Ryou shuffled in there seats, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. Bakura growled as the tri colored Yami smirked this time.

'Ra that was low Atem.' Malik said, a slight frown on his face. Atem shrugged.

'He deserved it.' 

Harry just looked at them, confused and lost. Turning to Kiba, who was closest to him, he asked the question going through his mind. 'What's going on?' Kiba looked down at him then back at the argument that was getting worse with every comment.

'Bakura said something about Atem losing the duel and Atem said no one asked him and then it just went on from there. I'm not really sure I should repeat what there saying, Its getting quite personal now.' Kiba explained while keeping his eyes on the argument. Yugi shot Kiba a grateful smile which the CEO blatantly ignored and looked at Ryou who had tears in his eyes. The argument had stayed on the Hikari's and was focused on Ryou. Yugi felt bad for his friend and after a particularly harsh comment from The Pharaoh Yugi decided to intervene.

'Stop it guys! Look at what you're Doing To Ryou!' he cried getting the Yami's attention as they looked at him in shock then Bakura's head slowly turned to Ryou. A jolt of remorse went through his body as he saw his landlord in such distress. Ryou looked away from them, trying to hide his tears. Atem was looking guiltily at Ryou as well, wishing he had thought before he had spoken.

'I'm sorry Ryou. Those things weren't aimed at you but I should have known they would affect you too.' Ryou nodded his head slightly but said nothing, covering his face with his fringe. Malik was looking at Ryou with a look of pity on his face and even Kiba felt a twinge of it though none showed on his face. they sat in heavy silence for a while before a smiling, dimpled woman came by, slid back there door and asked;

'Anything off the trolley dears?' The boys were glad for the distraction and went out a four and a three. Harry bought one of everything and had begun sharing things out when Ron and Hermione came back to the compartment.

After a couple of hours, everything had relaxed again, though Ryou still refused to make eye contact with ether Bakura or Atem and they could both tell he wasn't as better as he was making out. It had started to get dark outside and so Harry suggested that they should change into there robes. Hermione and Ron had gone back to the prefect carriage and had taken there robes with them so Harry presumed that they weren't coming back. They arrived at Hogsmeade station not long after getting changed and they all got off, leaving there things on the train. 'They'll be taken to dorm's secretly.' Harry explained as they got off.

'Firs'-years and program students! Firs'-years and program students! This way please!' a booming voice cried over the bustle of voices.

'Looks like were going that way then.' Malik said to the others and they said goodbye to Harry and walked over to a large man with a shabby brown beard and long shabby brown hair. There was a collection of students around the man, some where wearing black and others were wearing white but all looked nervous.

'Come on then. Follow me, and watch your step.' The man said and he began walking down a steep, narrow path. 'You'll get your first sight of Hogwarts soon.' The man rumbled as they rounded the corner and stopped at the edge of a great black lake. There were gasps from the students as there eyes fixed on a large castle in the distance, glowing with the lights all around it. 'Yup, there it is.' The large man said proudly as they looked at the castle.

Bakura was first to spot the boats and looked at them with distain. 'Were not doing in _them _are we?' he murmured to Malik and the young Egyptian looked at where the thief was looking.

'I hope not.' He replied, paling slightly. Bakura looked at him and grinned.

'You're afraid of boats aren't you?' he asked tauntingly. Malik went red.

'No!' he cried defensively. Too defensively. Bakura's grin widened and Malik felt himself back away to stand behind Kiba at the back of the group. Kiba looked at Malik in annoyance and sighed. He couldn't wait to ditch the geek patrol reformed.

'No more than four to a boat.' The man told them in hi rumbling voice and the students all filed into the boats. Yugi, Atem, Bakura and Ryou went in one boat while Kiba, Malik and two program student girls went in another. 'Right then, here we go!' The man called and all the boats began to move towards the castle. Malik groaned, sitting as close to Kiba as he dared.

It didn't take long for them to get to the school and out of the boats. Malik shot out of his boat at the first opportunity and one of the girls that had been sitting behind him giggled slightly. They absent mindedly split into two's as they walked up to the building and to a door that opened to reveal a tall, black haired woman in emerald green robes. Yugi could tell she wasn't one to cross.

'The firs'-years and Program students Professor McGonagall.' the man said gruffly and the professor looked at him.

'Thank you, Hagrid. I shall take them from here.' for some reason, Yugi expected that she had said this more to the students than Hagrid as they must go through the same routine every year. 'Follow me.' she said and she turned to lead them up into a chamber across the hall from where Yugi assumed the great hall must be. 'Welcome to Hogwarts.' she started. 'The start of term banquet will start soon but before you take your seats you will need to be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family in Hogwarts; you will have classes together with people from your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house dormitory. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. For any triumphs you may have you will earn points and for any rule breaking, you will lose points. I hope you will all be a credit to which ever house you are in. The sorting will start shortly. I shall come to get you when we are ready for you.' And with that she turned tail and stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Yugi and Atem looked at each other. What if they where split up?

It didn't take long before Professor McGonagall came back and led them back towards the great hall. 'First years at the front and Program students at the back please!' she called just before they entered and as the group rearranged themselves, she threw open the doors and walked into the hall. The voices died down as the students walked through the middle and stopped at the front facing the teachers table. Ryou looked up and gasped as he looked at the sealing. Pulling at Bakura's robes, he said. 'Look at the roof.' Bakura, who was glad they were back on speaking terms again, looked up with his hikari and had to resist the urge to gasp. The sealing had been charmed to show the sky outside and at the moment it was clear and showing the stars glittering in a purple sky.

Kiba was more interested in what Professor McGonagall was doing to even bother looking up. She had gotten a stool and had put it in front of then. She had then placed a rather tatty looking hat on top of the stool. Looking at it in interest he was surprised when it started to sing.

After its song, the hall erupted into applause as McGonagall stepped up next to it, a list in her hand, and began reading names. 'Annot, Brian.' she called and a nervous looking boy scurried up to sit on the chair, putting the hat on his head. There was silence for a couple of seconds before

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat cried. Slowly, the line of first years went down until they had all been sorted and the white robed figures were the only ones left.

'And now for the International program students.' McGonagall told the room in her stern voice and it began again. Soon it was 'Bakura, Bakura.' _great, I'm first._ He thought grumpily as he made his way up to the stool, sat down and placed the hat on his head.

_Hmmm, a very strong mind though I see you have done things you regret. You seem to be powerful and very cunning. I believe you could do well with the snakes but is that what you want? _

_Don't you DARE put me in Slytherin! I want to go with Ryou and he definitely isn't going in Slytherin._

If the hat could raise its eyebrow it would have

_Ok, if your very sure, which I think you are, then its going to have to be_ 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The thief took the hat off a small smile creeping onto his face at the look of horror on the pharaoh's. He walked over to the cheering table and sat down next to Ron.

'Bakura, Ryou.' McGonagall said and Ryou gulped. He had known he was next but that still didn't prepare him for the nerves that flooded his stomach as he walked up the stairs and towards the stool, sitting down and pulling the hat onto his head.

_Ahhh, so you're this Ryou that other lad wanted to be with so much. You have a good mind also and are allot kinder than you're Yami, yet you are brave, though you may not realize it. I believe you would do well in_ 'GRYFFINDOR!'

The Gryffindor table cheered and even Bakura joined in as his Hikari came to sit next to him looking relived and smiling at him for the first time since the argument on the train.

Malik watched as a few more people were called up and when 'Hale, Amy.' was called up he recognized her as the girl who had laughed at him in the boat. He took this moment to study her. She must have been about 16 years old, her brown hair went just past her shoulders and her long lashed, grey/blue eyes were full of fear as she looked around the hall and put the hat on. There was a few seconds silence before the hat cried 'GRIFFINDOOR!' And her face split into a grin as she bounced down and sat next to Ryou, who flushed red as she smiled at him as if he where an old friend with Bakura chuckling at his Hikari's reaction. Malik sniggered but stopped suddenly as he herd his own name called.

'Ishtar, Malik.' McGonagall called and he gingerly made his way up to the hat. sitting down and pulling the hat onto his head he herd a voice inside it and fear shot through him as he thought Marik had come back but relaxed as he herd its next sentence.

_No, I'm not Marik._

A wave of relief flooded him as he realized it was the hat talking to him.

_Yes...good mind, very brave, would do anything for his friends but your also a bit of a prankster...well they have had plenty of those already, one more wouldn't hurt, so lets give you to_ 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Malik grinned and jumped down from the stool and walking towards the Gryffindor table and sitting opposite Ryou. He gave the boy a wink and looked at the girl next to him and gave an amused smirk at how red his friend went. _This could be interesting_ he decided as he grinned and turned to watch the next person up.

Kiba was having second and even third thoughts. He didn't like the idea of a hat deciding his fate. It felt wrong but he felt he had to finish what he started and besides, he didn't think he could back out now no matter what he wanted.

'Kiba, Seto.' Came professor McGonagall's voice, bringing him out of his revelries and into the present. He strolled up to the stool and with all the dignity he could muster, placed the hat on his head.

_Well now, you are a bit full of yourself aren't you? But you have a brilliant mind though you have the cunning of a Slytherin I think you would do better in_ 'RAVENCLAW!'

Kiba smirked as the Ravenclaw table cheered and he made his way to sit next to a girl with long red hair.

Atem knew it was his turn next and was still worried. He didn't want to be separated from Yugi but he wasn't a fan of the idea of being in the same house as Bakura. Waiting nervously for his turn he watched a few other people go up before his own name was called.

'Moto, Atem.' Atem walked up to the stool and stuck the hat gingerly onto his spiky head.

_Well, well. It seems the thief wasn't the only ancient in the room and a pharaoh to boot. Hmmm, you seem to be very brave and courageous and would fight for you friends and family to the death. You also seem to be very quick witted and clever. Yes, that's were I'll put you for you belong in_ 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Atem sighed in relief and went to sit down next to Malik, quickly looking back to watch Yugi.

'Moto, Yugi.' Yugi gulped down his fear and walked up to the hat, trembling slightly as he picked it up and placed it on his head.

_Yes, you are very brave and have a good strategic mind which I suppose is why they call you the king of games. You are wise for your age and have kindness in every aspect of yourself, but you would never let anything bad happen to your friends and would protect them at all costs. You belong with your Yami in_ 'GRYFFINDOR!'

Yugi grinned and bounced down to sit next to Atem as they watched the last of the sorting's. After everyone had been sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood and came to say a few words before beginning the feast. There was loads of it. The boys filled there plates to the brim as Hermione looked on in disgust. They ate for what seemed like forever and the topic turned to many different things including Duel monsters, Yugi's hair, Parentage, Atem's hair, girls, food, Bakura's hair, football, Ryou's hair and Quidditch.

After dissert had come and gone Dumbledore stood again and smiled at his pupils. 'I thank you all for coming back this year and I hope that you all enjoy your time here. Now I have a few announcements before I let you all go to your respective bedrooms. Now I need to remind you that the forbidden forest is out of bounds and Filtch has asked me to tell you that any Weasleys' wizard wheezes products have been banned and will be confiscated if seen. Now, off to bed with you, go on.'

**xxx…xxx**

Far away from Hogwarts, a tall, snake like man stood on the edge of a cliff, staring at the remains of an ancient pyramid. He was no expert but he did know that a pyramid wasn't supposed to be in India, but he had been given a tip off by a strange looking man that there was an ancient force berried with this pyramid. 'Shall we investigate my lord?' Came a voice as a hooded figure apperated behind him.

'Yes, and make sure you find what I want or there shall be consequences.' The man hissed menacingly, turning his blood red eyes on the man, who nodded and dissaperated. The dark lord turned back to study the pyramid, a cold smile sliding onto his face. The power to rule the world would soon be his and he would make potter and his stupid friends get it for him. But for that he needed an insider at Hogwarts and he knew the best person for the job.

Smile widening evilly, he turned from the pyramid and dissaperated. He was going to have to find his old friend lusus Malfoy.

**oxo…oxo**

**(A/N) Animeloveramy – I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I have o say, this chapter was a whole lot easier to write then the last one! ^_^ **

**Please read and review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) I am very sorry Tom but it had to be done!**

**(BR/N) ******

**(A/N) HA HA HA!!!! Sorry…**

**oxo...oxo**

There were eight of the program students in the dormitory.

They were sleeping in the dorm above Harry and Ron's and all there stuff had been brought up including Bastet but not including Malik and Yugi's owls as they had been taken to the Owlery. The other three boys they had to sleep with were Tom Robertson, who was tall in stature and had curly brown hair, Evan Davies, who was shorter and had shoulder length, light brown hair and Jake Fox, who was slightly taller than Tom and had short mousy brown hair. It also seemed that the boys knew each other, which wasn't really unexpected.

The morning after the feast the boys went down to breakfast together and found that they were in most of the same classes. Ryou poked at his sausages and stared at his timetable. Bakura sat on his left and next to him was Malik. Yugi and Atem sat with Evan and Tom opposite and Jake was sat the Hikari's right.

'So where are you from?' Tom asked. His question was directed at Ryou but it was Yugi who answered.

'Japan. Well, four of us are. Malik's technically from Egypt but he's been living in Japan for a while now, haven't you Malik.' Malik nodded, his face stuffed with sausages and egg. 'What about you?' Atem asked curiously. Tom smiled at them.

'Well, we all originate from different places. I come from Egypt, like Malik, but I moved to Australia when I was 10 so I couldn't go to the Egyptian school because it was too far away but I hadn't been in Australia long enough to be excepted there.' Tom explained. 'I think Jake comes from Australia, don't you Jake?' Jake turned to them and grinned.

'Yup! But I'm half Spanish as well.'

'I'm from Switzerland but I have family in America so we go there every year or so for a year at a time.' Evan stated before taking another bite out of his sausage. Suddenly, he turned and grinned as he spotted the girls out of the corner of his eye. 'Hey Amy, Leah, Tiffany! Over here!' He called as he swallowed and waved, drawing the groups attention to the girls. Ryou blushed slightly as he saw the girl who had been sitting next to him at the feast and Yugi and Bakura chuckled as they noticed this.

'Hi guys!' She said as she walked up to the group. 'Who are your new friends?' she asked looking curiously at the five. 'Wait, I know you, I sat next to you at the feast right? Your Bakura and Ryou, yes?' the boys nodded as she pointed at them. 'And your Atem and Yugi?' They nodded. 'And, ummm, Malik?' Malik nodded and she grinned. 'I like you hair by the way.' She added to Atem and Yugi, who blushed slightly. 'And I'm Amy, in case you can't remember! Now shove up.' she said the last part to Jake as she sat down between him and Ryou.

'And I'm Leah.' said a girl with long, strawberry blonde hair and glasses as she sat next to Malik.

The third girl, who had short, blonde hair and blue eyes, sat next to Atem on the other side of the table. 'Tiffany.' she said as she grinned at the look on the pharaoh's face. 'So what's first?' she asked as they passed them their timetables. It wasn't long after before Harry, Ron and Hermione came to sit with them.

'So you have transfiguration first?' Ron asked through a mouthful of beans. Ryou nodded. He had been abnormally quiet since Amy had arrived and the blush had never entirely left his face, though that may have been more due to the amused smirks his Yami kept giving him.

'Come on then! Or well be late!' Amy cried. The others checked there watches and there eyes widened as they realized she was right.

'See you later guys!' Yugi waved to the three 6th years as they sped out of the hall and towards the Transfiguration classroom. They made it just on time and only because Malik had pulled out a map of the school to see where they were going. They walked into the classroom and took there seats. A few seconds later, Professor McGonagall walked in and began the class.

By lunch the group was completely exhausted from running from class to class so they weren't late if they got lost. They had double potions in the afternoon and Bakura was looking forward to it. 'Come on Ryou, It'll be fun!' he assured his Hikari. He, Ryou and Jake were the only ones at the table in the great hall. Yugi and Atem had gone to the library and Malik had gone to challenge Kiba to the duel but they didn't know where the others were. Ryou shook his head and gulped, shoving a sandwich down his thought before anyone could question him on the matter. Bakura sighed.

'What's the matter?' Leah asked as she came over to sit next to him. Bakura looked at the girl and smirked, deciding to wind his little hikari up a bit.

'I think he's missing his Amy-Chan.' he replied, sighing dramatically and cocking his head to look at Ryou who had gone beetroot red. Leah's eyes lit up in interest.

'Is he really? Looks like Tom has competition.' She said smugly as she looked at Ryou's blushing face. Bakura raised his eyebrows a small grin sliding onto his face.

'Oh?'

'Yeah, Tom's had a major crush on Amy for about a year now but she keeps rejecting him. I think its driving her insane!' Jake explained as Ryou looked up from his sandwich, wanting nothing more than to drop through the floor. 'Where are they anyway?' The taller boy asked, turning to Leah who laughed.

'At the library, where else?' She told the boy.

'What even Evan?' Jake asked, a confused look on his face. Leah shook her head.

'No, I think he went to the toilet and I think tiffany went to see professor McGonagall about something or other.' Leah said, calming slightly before turning to Ryou. 'I hope you like the books 'cause you've got your eyes on a bookworm my friend, big style.'

**xxx...xxx**

Double potions past quickly and Bakura loved every minute of it and as it turned out he was very good at it. 'Well when your a tomb robber you need to know about poisons and there antidotes, in case you got hit by a poison tipped spike or something.'

They soon learned not to talk about private matters in Japanese when Amy was around ether. 'I'm part Japanese, part English.' she said one day when the boys had asked where the girls were from. 'I lived in England until I was 5, then moved to Japan where I stayed till I was 11 and moved to Australia where I met the other guys.' she explained. The Japanese students gave each other wary looks before deciding to use ancient Egyptian when she was around.

They also caught glances of Kiba at the Ravenclaw table at mealtimes. He often had his laptop out and was usually on his own. Hermione was beside herself. 'How? How can he make his laptop work in Hogwarts? It's just not possible! Muggle technology doesn't work in Hogwarts, there's too much magical interference!' Malik shrugged.

'He's Kiba. If he wants something he usually gets it, unless of course, it's beating Yugi or Atem at a duel, that's something he never gets.'

Summer was soon turning into autumn and Halloween was fast approaching. The group was looking forward to the Halloween feast that was to take place that evening. 'Do we have to dress up?' Atem asked Harry a few days beforehand. Harry chuckled.

'No, you just need to wear your robes, nothing special, nothing fancy.' Atem looked relived causing Harry to laugh harder.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had introduced the group to Hagrid and they had all come to like the giant man, even Bakura.

One evening in the Gryffindor common room, Amy had gone up to the king of games with a deck of duel monsters in her hand and had asked him to check them for her. Yugi gladly agreed and Atem came to look at them over his shoulder. 'You have some pretty powerful cards.' The spirit said thoughtfully as Yugi gave her them back.

'Thanks, but is it ok?' She asked slightly nervously. Atem smiled.

'It's a great deck.' He assured her and Yugi nodded. 'You seem to have thought about it allot.' Amy nodded.

'I did. I made the deck in Japan but no one duels in Australia so I haven't dueled anyone in a while.' She explained as she took the deck back.

'What's your favorite card?' Bakura asked, joining the conversation from the other sofa. Amy looked at him.

'Magician of Black Chaos hands down. I just love the guy, he's so cool!' she told him and the thief smiled slightly before his eyes lit up and his face split into a mischievous grin.

'I have an idea, why don't you and Ryou have a duel. He's the most patient of us and if you haven't played in a while you should now. Besides, Yugi just looked through your deck and would have and advantage.' Ryou blushed and gave his Yami a slight glare. Amy however, was grinning.

'Sure, that sounds like fun! You want to Ryou?' Ryou tuned to look at her and grinned.

'Sure.' He said and they went over to one of the tables and began to duel. They took the rest of the night to finish and Amy surprised everyone by winning by 1200 life points.

'It seems I haven't gotten too rusty then.' She yawned. And Ryou smiled.

'No, it was a good battle.' He said and giggled slightly as Amy yawned again.

'Time for bed I think.' She said cheerily as she walked towards the girls dormitories, saying goodnight to everyone before she walked up the stairs and out of sight.

**xxx...xxx**

'Come on Atem; get your stinking butt out of bed!' Malik called from where he sat on his bed as Yugi struggled to get the groggy pharaoh up. Malik sighed. It was the morning of Halloween and the rest of the group was in high spirits. Without thinking, he shrugged off his pajama top and turned towards his bed, revealing his back to the room. Someone gasped and he froze, realizing what he had just done. Quickly, he pulled his top back over the hieroglyphic scars carved into his back.

'Woh Malik.' Evan breathed and Malik dived onto his bed, pulling the curtains around him as he did so. A couple of minutes later, he reemerged, his head down as he rushed for the stairs as quick as he could.

'Hey! Malik!' Jake called as he ran down the stairs after him.

'Jake, Stop!' Yugi called as he followed. Amy, Tiffany, Harry and Ron were the only ones in the common room as the three boys hurried in and they watched as Jake caught Malik's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

'What the hell happened to you Malik?' He asked as Malik gave a half hearted attempt to get loose.

'What's up?' Amy asked, concern evident in her voice. Jake turned to look at her with a look of disgust on his face.

'He's got loads of scars slashed into his back!' Malik flinched and Amy looked horrified.

'Please, leave him alone Jake.' Yugi pleaded quietly. Jake ignored him.

'So, what on earth happened?' Jake asked aggressively as Malik gave another attempt to get loose.

'I don't want to talk about it, I just want some breakfast.' He whispered deadly. Amy looked at him and frowned, making up her mind and nodding at tiffany. She nodded back and got up.

'Let go Jake.' the blonde warned. Jake ignored her and stopped Malik again as he tried to break free. Amy sighed.

'We tried to warn you.' She said as she and Tiffany pulled out there wands. Jake looked at them. With no way to no who was going to curse him, he had no way to block and he readied himself for what was to come. 'Petrificus Totalus!' Amy cried and Jake stiffened, falling to earth like a plank of wood. Malik looked at them from under his fringe and Tiffany smiled happily.

'Go on Malik, I thought you said you wanted your breakfast?' Malik nodded slightly and hurried out the portrait hole. Tiffany smiled sadly. He didn't want pity, so she wouldn't give it to him. She knew that better than most people did.

'Thanks guys.' Yugi muttered smiling thankfully at the two girls.

'Welcome!' Amy said happily and an evil grin came to her face. 'And now for Jake's punishment. Tiffany, get your makeup'

'Yes mam!' the blonde girl agreed, saluting at Amy and running up the stairs to get her makeup bag. Yugi, Harry and Ron sweat dropped. Never get on that girl's bad side they all thought simultaneously as they watched Amy's grin grow as Tiffany came back down the stairs holding a small white bag.

**xxx...xxx**

The makeup stayed on for several days after that and the tall boy fast became the laughing stock of the school and Draco Malfoy's favorite victim. The girls had used a spell that had stuck the makeup to his face. No matter how hard he rubbed, it didn't want to come off.

Malik had almost gained all his spunk back and had begun spending more time with the girls and the three became fast friends along with Leah at points but he decided he didn't like her as much as the other two. (A/N um, sorry Leah, I don't mean to make you feel unwanted or anything, its more what they did for Malik that makes him like them. Don't kill me!)

Halloween passed and winter began to take over as it filled the castle with its icy presence. Soon the two spirits were experiencing there first snowfall and the idea of frozen water falling from he sky both fascinated them and terrified them. Even Bakura had been seen taking a few cautious steps into the white fluffy wet stuff before running back inside again growling, a sight that Ryou had found very amusing.

Admittedly though, The Pharaoh had been worse. He had point blankly refused to take one step into the snow before Ron had decided it would be funny to trip Malfoy up causing him to stumble into Atem's back sending them both sprawling head first out the open door and into the cold snow outside. The taller boy had stayed far away from the exit from then on, but even he had to admit it wasn't the snow itself he was trying to avoid.

'Ra, Pharaoh! I never would have put you for being scared of snow!' Malik laughed, rolling around on the floor in mirth. Atem growled and began to glare at the tomb keeper.

'Shut it Malik.' he growled menacingly but his threat was diminished by Yugi as he struggled and failed to control his own laughter. Growling again and feeling slightly betrayed, he turned and walked out into the common room leaving Yugi and Malik rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

**xxx...xxx**

A blonde haired boy in a Hogwarts Uniform looked around cautiously as he crept around the corner. It was way past the curfew, but Draco Malfoy had been given a special assignment by The Dark Lord and he planned on doing it and doing it right. Slowly, he made his way towards the 7th floor.

Luck was on the blonde's side as he arrived at the room of requirement without meeting a soul. He ran a hand through his hair nervously as he desperately begged the room to give him what he needed. The room responded. A small door formed on the wall and Malfoy rushed through it, his robe's whipping out behind him. Smiling smugly, he looked around the large room. It was everything he needed to carry out his master's request.

Pulling four small flasks of bright amber liquid, he placed one in each corner of the empty room. Coming back to the door, the boy pulled out his wand and climbed up the five steps up to the door. Slowly, he placed his wand between his two palms and pointed two of his fingers up to hold the wand in position whilst the other six crossed around each other. He then brought his hands up so his thumbs rested under his chin.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he began to chant slowly, picking up speed as he went.

--- ---

Far from Hogwarts a dark figure was standing next to a large floor that looked rather like a map. he was chanting. Suddenly, the map began to glow. the cloaked figures around him backed away from the glare and began putting there hands over there faces to shield there eyes. Wind whipped around them tossing there black cloaks all over the place.

The man's red eyes popped open to reveal a glint on malaise and excitement as he screamed the final word causing an explosion of white light.

--- ---

Malfoy's cold hard eyes were full of fear as they flew open and he yelled the last word of his chant. 'MOBILICUS-SEN-DREEA!'

The strong wind whipped his head back and almost sent him flying as he struggled to remain standing. The four bottles of amber liquid exploded, sending a wave of colour from each corner sailing across the room, spreading quickly across the floor.

A bright white covered the room and Malfoy had to cover his eyes against the glare. When the light died down, the wind vanishing with it, Malfoy lowered his arm and stared at the marvel before him. The whole floor had become a map. He reached out to touch it but stopped as a voice rang through his head.

'Do not touch Draco.' The voice scolded and the boy sucked in air before bringing his arm back his side and standing up. 'Well done Boy. You and your family will be rewarded graciously for this.' the voice hissed happily and Malfoy nodded, feeling the uncomfortable presence leave his head. Sighing with relief, he walked cautiously towards the door taking a last look at the magnificent floor in front of him before walking back out the door watching it disappear behind him.

Looking around, he cautiously made his way back to the Slytherin common room before his absence became noticed.

**oxo...oxo**

**(A/N) Wow! ****Another chapter finished and I still haven't published it yet! Well, I will have when you read this but I haven't yet! (As in, while I'm writing this right now.) still waiting for the BETA version done by...what's his FF name again...oh...um...cant remember! ^_^ **

**I thank you guys for reading and beg you to review! Please!**

**(BR/N-Beta Reader Note) Animeaiedail and I'm not going that slow Amy, you just forgot to give me this chapter :P**

**(A/N) No, I gave it to you, you just lost it or something stupid like that…**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) I would like to thank you all for reading my story and I hope you all decide to continue! Also, please review!**

**oxo...oxo**

Harry sat bolt upright as his eyes flew open, drenched in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily, he looked around the room, slowly getting back his Barings. It seems he hadn't been screaming in this dream. No-one was awake but him. He looked out the window, it was nearly dawn outside and the sky was lightening slowly, but surely.

Ron was spread out across his bed, limbs hanging everywhere, snoring heavily. Harry smiled slightly at the sight of his friend. Grunting, he pulled his legs round so that they hung off the edge of the bed, holding his head in his hands as he moved, grimacing at the pain.

The nightmare had been a vivid one. Allot like the one when Mr Weasley was attacked the previous year. A jolt of fear shot through him at the thought. What was Voldermort up to?

The bright light still shone behind his eyes. It had been some sort of ritual, but he wasn't sure what kind. There had been a large map surrounded by large rocks and clocked figures.

Sleep clouded his mind, but Harry was too confused and shaken to go back to sleep. A pain shot through the scar on his forehead and the boy hissed, clutching it as it came and vanished quickly. It was a sharp reminder of the darkness behind the dream. Now the question was, should he tell Dumbledore?

**xxx...xxx**

As Christmas drew closer, the program students had the decision of staying here for Christmas, or going home. The Bakura twins had opted for staying straight away but it took the other three a bit longer to decide. Eventually, they came to the conclusion that it would be easier (and cheaper) to stay at Hogwarts. They were surprised though when they found out that Kiba had also opted to stay. The three girls had also decided to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, but Tom, Jake and Evan had gone home for the holidays.

'I have a very important question for you guys.' Tiffany announced as she came to sit next to the 5 Japanese boys as they sat in the great hall one morning. They all looked at her curiously.

'Oh?' Bakura asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl. She grinned cheekily.

'Yeah; How come the hunk of your group got put in Ravenclaw?'

Bakura looked affronted. Atem and Malik were staring at her in disbelief. Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and suppressed a giggle. Over on the Ravenclaw table Kiba's lips were tugging up into a small smile as he turned the page in his book. Tiffany looked at the boys.

'What?' she asked, trying hard to act innocent but unable to keep her amusement out of her voice.

'THE HUNK OF THE GROUP?' Bakura exploded in outrage. 'THAT (enter cuss words here)OF A PREIST! I DONT THINK SO!'

Tiffany snorted in mirth as the whole hall turned to look at the white haired teen.

'Well, I'm sorry Bakura, Your good looking and everything but he's the real hunk in a girl's mind.' she giggled and several of the girls around them nodded in agreement. Bakura grunted and stabbed a fork into his sausage, glaring at it with the power to destroy. Slowly, the hall began to go back to its normal noisy chatter and Amy walked up to the group.

'Hi-ya guy's' she said, smiling as she sat down next to Ryou. 'What's happening? And, why is Bakura glaring at his sausage as if it just got up and slapped him?' Bakura growled as the group began sniggering again. Amy's face remained blank in confusion. She cocked her head to the side and glanced at tiffany who was looking rather sheepish. 'Did I miss something?'

'Yeah.' Yugi said, regaining control. 'Tiffany asked why the hunk in our group was in Ravenclaw and Bakura got a bit...upset.' The boy explained. Amy sat in silence for a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter. Bakura glared at her in annoyance.

'Have you told them our rating yet tiffany?' Leah asked as she walked up behind them, having over-heard the last sentence, and sat down on Tiffany's other side. The blonde shook her head.

'That was next.' she informed them. Amy grinned, having calmed down enough to listen.

'Hu?' Malik asked the three girls and they all turned to look at him, smirks planted firmly on there faces.

'Our system rating for you guys. From the girls perspective of course!' Tiffany explained. When they looked at her confused, her smirk widened and she continued. 'Malik, you're the hottie.' Malik grinned at his new found status.

'Kiba's the hunk.' Amy put in, looking across the table at the brunette with his back to them.

'Atem, you're the fit one.' Leah said smugly as the boy raised an eyebrow.

'And Yugi's the cute one.' Tiffany continued. Yugi blushed slightly and looked away.

'Ryou's the handsome one.' Amy said, smiling at the boy who gave much the same reaction as Yugi.

'And Bakura,' Leah started as they all turned to Bakura, who they had purposefully left till last.

'Your just plain sexy.' they all said together. Bakura's face split into a wide grin as the three girls gave him his title.

'Why thank you very much.' he said, mock bowing and continued to eat his breakfast, a smug smile on his face. Ryou sweat dropped. Now his Yami would have a bigger head than usual and he wasn't sure he would be able to cope with it.

**xxx...xxx**

'Forgive me sir, but how long are you going to wait?' a small voice asked timidly. A tall, red eyed figure turned to look at the short man and he recoiled in fear. Voldermort sneered.

'Soon, Pettigrew, soon.' he hissed. 'It shan't take long for me to do what is needed to get the boy there, but the floor isn't fully completed yet. I still need to make a few...adjustments.'

Pettigrew nodded sheepishly. He hadn't expected so much information from his master.

'Get ready Potter. Your demise is coming...' the dark lord whispered to himself, an evil smirk growing on his snake-like face.

**xxx...xxx**

Christmas past without ordeal, much to Harry's surprise. He had expected something to happen after his vivid nightmare, but it hadn't. Only a few normal students had stayed at Hogwarts but most of the 25 program students had decided to stay meaning that the Gryffindor common room was refreshingly quiet.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had decided to stay over Christmas along with about two of the 2nd years and a first year. Tiffany, Amy and Leah had decided to sleep in Hermione's dorm room over Christmas to keep the girl company and as there room's were opposite each other, the girls didn't have to move many of there things, but soon, it was time for the term to begin again and the students began returning.

'I'm gunna miss the holidays.' Malik sighed wistfully as he stretched out on the armchair beside the fire. Ron nodded his agreement as he collapsed into the armchair opposite in much the same position as the blonde Egyptian. Harry looked at the pair and smiled. They were so much like each other it was unreal at times.

'Ryou?' Came the gruff voice of Bakura who was sat at one of the tables, watching his hikari with a pleading look on his face. Ryou sighed from his seat next to the fire. That was the tone the thief used when he wanted something.

'Yes Bakura?' he replied tiredly as he gazed at the fire. It was a pretty thing, fire. All those colours that you had to look really hard to find that twisted together in a beautiful spiral of flame.

'Can I copy your potion's essay please?' The Yami asked looking over at the boy who was still gazing at the fire, a blank look on his face. Ryou blinked, bringing himself out of his revelry and turned his weary eyes on Bakura.

'No Bakura, you need to do it yourself; you've almost finished anyway so what's the point?'

The thief made an expression that seemed to be half pout; half frown and, without answering the boy's question, let his eyes wander around the room, looking for his next target. Amy.

'Amy?' he began but she cut him of before he could ask the question she knew was coming.

'No.' The brunette girl replied curtly and without turning her head from the manga she was reading causing Bakura to grunt as he looked further around the room.

'Tiffany?'

'No.'

'Hn. Leah?'

'Not a chance.'

'Yugi?' The spiky haired hikari shook his head and looked at Bakura apologetically. The spirit growled again, beginning to get slightly annoyed.

'Will someone let me copy there damned potions essay?' he asked the room at large, slightly exasperated. Atem was surprised he hadn't killed anything yet.

When no-one answered him, the thief sighed and turned back to his essay, muttering quietly to himself in Japanese.

Amy gave a wry smile as she listened to the boy's ranting, it was rather entertaining in the amount of swear words he could use in one sentence, but she wanted to concentrate on her book. It was the last episode of vampire game and she couldn't believe what had just happened**. (A/N I'm not going to put what happened in case anyone who's reading this and is reading vampire game hasn't read the end yet. I don't wana spoil it!)**

'Harry!'

She turned her head as she herd the girls cry. It was Hermione, and she was calling Harry's name in panic and desperation.

**xxx...xxx**

Harry was walking down a strange corridor in an unknown building. It was damp and dark with only a few additional fire torches on the bare stone walls. The air was cold and musty causing Harry to assume that they were underground. He knew he had never been here before but it all seemed so familiar.

Looking down, he saw that he still had his Hogwarts robes on, but they had been covered by golden armour and he had a strange gun type thing attached to his right arm. His wand was clasped firmly in his right hand.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from around the corner in front of him. Quietly, he crept up to the wall and peeked around the side of it. There were two men inside one of the corridors that seemed jus as bare as the one he had just walked down, only it was much shorter and a large door stood at the end of it. The door wasn't particularly extravagant in design but it was huge. The only thing on it was a small pentagonal hole in the centre of the stone door.

Harry's attention turned back towards the men as there conversation caught his interest.

'We need the key though lord!' The smaller of the two stammered. Harry recognised the voice and realised in shock that it was the man who had contributed to his parent's death, Peter Pettigrew. The man shied away in fear as the taller of the hooded men turned his head to look at him.

'Yes Wormtail, we need the key to reach our ultimate power, but that is what Potter is for. He shall get it for us or he will watch another of his friends die before his very eyes.' came a hiss. Harry shivered. This was the man who had killed his parents. Lord Voldermort.

Suddenly, Voldermort whipped round and moved towards Harry's hiding place. The boy's eyes widened as Voldermort reached him before he even had a chance to think about moving and grabbed him by the neck, lifting the black haired boy off his feet. Harry cried out in pain and his hands flew up to grip the man's arms, trying to break free.

'Well, well potter. What are we doing here?' he asked in puzzled spite, a slight smirk on his face. Slowly, he realized only he could see the boy as Pettigrew was looking at him strangely, as if he had just lost his mind and it dawned on him. 'Oh, I get it. You're dreaming, aren't you?'

Harry remained silent, glaring daggers at Voldermort's snake like features. The man sniggered before smirking evilly at Harry. This could work well into his favour.

'Good timing Potter, I needed to send you a message anyway and here you are. Isn't that rather ironic?'

Voldermort leaned closer to his captive so he could whisper cruelly in his ear.

'I have your friends, those three program students, Thomas, Evan and Jake I believe they were called.' Harry took in a sharp breath. 'If you ever want to see them alive again, you will need to get me the key that opens that door.' He continued, pointing at the door behind him.

'And how would I do that?' Harry spat through clenched teeth, never letting his green eyes leave Voldermort. Voldermort's smirk grew.

'You shall need to go to the room of requirement. It will know what you need, though, a friendly tip' Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion 'bring the Moto twins with you.'

Voldermort dropped Harry and let the boy fall to the ground with a crash before drawing his wand. Just because he needed the boy didn't mean he couldn't have some fun with him.

'Crusio!' He cried. Harry screamed.

**xxx...xxx**

'Harry! Harry!'

Harry woke with a start. He was drenched in a cold sweat, there was a scream on his lips and all his muscles were burning like hell. After finishing his scream of pain and fear, his eyes wide in terror, he sat bolt upright and flinched, really wishing he had stayed put.

By god he hated Voldermort.

'Ouch.' he stated breathlessly. 'I never knew you could use the crusiatus curse on a dream person.' Hermione gasped at his words, he hands flying up to cover her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Harry looked at her and smiled slightly. 'I'm ok Hermione.' He told her and she flung her arms around his neck, causing him to flinch again with the force she had propelled at him.

'Hermione, ouch.' The dark haired boy spluttered and she quickly retreated, an apologetic look on her face.

'Sorry Harry.' she apologized swiftly.

'So what happened?' Ron asked his best friend, a look of worry on his freckled face. Harry looked around. He, Ron, Hermione, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Yugi, Atem, Amy, Leah and Tiffany were the only ones in the Gryffindor common room so Harry decided it was safe enough to speak. After all, the snake dude had said to take Yugi so it involved him and his friends and it was Amy, Leah and tiffany's friends he had taken.

'I had another dream vision thing only this time it was different. I was me rather than seeing through voldermort's eyes and I was walking through a strange stone corridor. I was wearing this strange golden armour and some sort of gun thing. It was weird.' Yugi and Atem tensed. They recognised that description.

'Then I came across Voldermort and Pettigrew. They were standing next to some kind of locked stone door and talking about some kind of power. That was when snake face found me and told me I had to get him the key to the door or I would never see...' Harry trailed off, his eyes wandering uncomfortably over to the three girls.

'See what.' Amy asked encouragingly. She could see it had something to do with them. 'Just tell us.'

Harry's eyes narrowed in pity as he looked at the three in front of him.

'He's got your friends. He said if I didn't get this key I'd never see them alive again.' He concluded quietly. Amy's eyes widened in shock and Tiffany gasped. Harry looked away from them sadly. He hated being the barer of bad news.

'So how do you get the key?' Malik asked, looking at the boy who lived. Harry frowned.

'I'm not sure exactly. All Voldermort said was to go to the room of requirement and advised I bring the Moto twins with me.' Malik looked surprised.

'Why?'

Harry shrugged but Atem knew his suspicions had been conformed. 'Because we've gotten it before.' he replied thoughtfully and they all turned to look at the pharaoh. Slowly, he looked up and met Harry's eyes. 'This door.' he asked warily. 'Did it have a pentagon shaped hole in the middle?'

Harry nodded curiously. 'Yes, but how do you know?'

'It's as I feared Yugi. The world of capsule monsters is back.' Yugi's eyes widened in disbelief.

'Capsule monsters? But that's a game!' Amy and Ryou cried at the same time, looking at the Moto twin in shock and disbelief. Yugi nodded.

'Yes, but we came across the world about a year back. We got through the challenges and gained the key. We also had to contend with the evil spirit of Alexander the great to stop him getting the great power behind that door. We won, but we also found that there wasn't a power, if you could get the key, you already had the power to rule the world without help.' The smaller twin explained. 'But it looks like were going to have to have another go to get our friends back.'

Harry nodded. 'We need to go to the room of requirement.' He said.

'Well we're coming too. There aint no way your leaving us behind.' Bakura said. Malik and Ryou nodded in agreement. Harry nodded in submission.

'But you three need to stay behind.' Harry said firmly. Leah looked like she was about to argue so Harry explained with a sigh. 'We need you here to protect the house if something happens. There's only two other people here and there both really young. Please.' he pleaded. Reluctant at being left behind, the three nodded stiffly.

'Right, come on then, we have 10 minutes till curfew so we need to speed walk up to the 7th floor.' Ron instructed as they left the common room speedily, running up stairs and being careful not to hit anyone. They took no notice of the blonde boy as they passed Malfoy on the 7th floor corridor as he slinked away to report to his master.

**oxo...oxo**

**(A/N) Ok, so I've done allot of drabble, but it was to move the story along slightly and besides, it was amusing to write. You gotta admit though, Bakura really is sexy...I think it's the scar that does it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Enjoy! Yup, that's all I have to say…**

**oxo…oxo**

The seven boys and one girl raced round the corner and came to an abrupt halt outside the room of requirement.

'This is it.' Harry told them breathlessly.

'Where?' Bakura asked in confusion. He couldn't see a door anywhere. Harry pointed at the wall and five pairs of eyes stared intently at it.

'You need to think of the thing you really want and hope that it'll open for you.' Ron explained to the baffled boys. 'So what do we need to think of Harry?'

The black haired boy thought for a moment before closing his eyes in concentration. The program students all watched the wall in amazement as it morphed itself into a large stone door. Malik's face split into a grin. 'Awesome.' He said, impressed. Harry smiled at him then moved towards the door.

'Come on! We need to hurry!' he told them, a worried tone in his voice as he pushed the door open and walked a little way down the steps, looking at the room before him in ewe.

'This place is huge!' Hermione cried as she followed Harry down the steps. Ron walked in front of them, his eyes trained on the ceiling. Yugi walked in next and noticed the floor. It was the same as the one that was in the pyramid. He then noticed Ron, eyes still on the sealing one step away from the map, and the red head hadn't noticed it yet.

'Ron! Wait! Stop!' he cried. Ron looked up at him but it was too late. As soon as his foot landed on the map, a golden light shone around his foot and he cried out in fear as he was pulled into the world beyond the map.

'Ron!' Harry and Hermione yelled after their friend. Hermione turned to Yugi.

'What happened? Where has he gone?' she asked, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of losing a friend. Yugi lifted his hands in surrender against the onslaught and sighed.

'He should be fine; he just entered the world of capsule monsters. It's just, when we go into the map, if your not touching each other, then you come out in different places. We'll need to find him when we get in there.'

Hermione backed up and Yugi let out an unconscious breath. Atem spoke up next to him.

'We all need to hold on to each other as we walk onto the map, ok?' he asked looking at them all and everyone nodded. Atem offered his hand to Yugi who took it with a smile. Ryou took Yugi's other hand, Bakura took Ryou's, Malik took the pharaoh's other hand, Harry took his and Hermione's.

'Right then; off to battle the unknown and the unseen in adventures unexpected.' Malik stated looking at his friends with a grin. 'Just our style!'

And the seven teenagers jumped, their worlds turning black.

**xxx…xxx**

Ron sighed slightly. The sun was beating down on him and he was comfortable. All was good. Suddenly, he heard a rustle coming from his left and he opened his eyes for the first time since entering the world of the capsule monsters board game.

They instantly widened. He was sitting on the bank of a large lake in the middle of a forest clearing, the sun beating down hard. The sky was bright blue and the lake looked like it was made of liquid sapphire.

_Water should not be that colour. _He thought to himself as he stared at the lake. The grass beneath him was emerald green and the trees were all brightly coloured as well. All in all, this place was quite relaxing.

That was, until a large black bug came strolling through the bushes, clicking its pincers menacingly. Ron paled. _OH MY GOD!_ He thought, backing up slightly as the mantis stepped towards him.

Letting out a yell, he fled, turning towards the trees and sprinting at full pet away from the bug, which followed quickly behind the red head.

Ron dashed through the trees, narrowly missing a branch as he ran. 'Stupid over-grown beetle!' he yelled, panicky, to no-one in particular. In the deep depths of the boys head, he noted he was rather glad it wasn't an arachnid. In his moment of distraction, he tripped, falling over a large root and landing face first onto the dirty brown soil, his right hand slamming into something cold and hard.

He looked up and saw the large golden brown stone under his finger tips. It looked almost like an upside down stone cup but with a rounded end and symbols carved into the sides. Ron's eyes widened as it began to glow a bright yellow and started to crack.

He quickly withdrew his hand and his head whipped around as he heard the giant bug run through the bushes behind him. Turning back to the glowing rock with a look of anxious despair written on his face he closed his eyes against the glare, thoroughly wishing Harry was with him and totally forgetting about the wand in his back pocket.

'Oh god...'

**xxx...xxx**

When Harry woke it was to find himself lying on a small pile of groaning people. Hermione sat next to him, her legs atop his. 'Get the bloody hell off me!' came a rather grumpy sounding voice from somewhere underneath him. Recognizing the voice as Bakura's, Harry quickly complied; jumping from the pile and tripping over his own feet, landing face first on the warm sandy floor.

Hermione slipped off the pile and landed neatly on her feet next to him, gasping as she looked around. They were in a desert, crisp yellow sand everywhere they looked. There was also a mountain, just visible through the clouds in the distance.

The two Bakura twins untangled themselves from the knot of limbs before jumping down next to Hermione, Bakura tripping over Harry's foot and landing on top of the poor boy who involuntarily got a mouthful of sand, to the amusement of the two still standing.

It didn't take long before everyone had picked themselves up off the sand and were surveying there surroundings (Harry spitting sand with a disgusted glare on his face and Bakura trying to look innocent against his hikari's snorts).

'Wow.' Malik stated, his eyes wide in ewe as he stared up at the mountain. 'We have to walk all the way over there?' he asked in disbelief. Yugi nodded.

'It would seem so.'

'Great.'

'But this is a desert, how are we going to make it all the way over there with no water?'

Hermione's sensible voice drifted over the sand and they turned to her, realization on there faces.

'It's not as hot as a normal desert so we shouldn't need as much as usual. It looks like it's about a days walk away. Besides, we're wizards.' Ryou pointed out dryly.

'Oh yeah.' Hermione said, a sheepish smile playing at her face. Bakura grinned, comfortable in his element.

'Let's go then!' he shouted, bringing his fist above his head and pointing it towards the mountain. The group nodded and followed him across the sand.

**xxx...xxx**

Ron opened his eyes to see the silhouette of a large, human shaped being. Opening them farther, he was startled to see, what looked like, one of the monsters on a duel monsters card. As the light faded, his eyes widened to the fullest as he recognised the being before him.

It was dressed in a blue and red warrior robe, a large red hat with what looked like giant claws sticking out of the sides and a large reddish sword. Ron gaped at the man before him, stood with his front towards the giant bug and stood in a defensive position, sword aimed at the giant bug-thing.

'Flame swordsman!' he breathed, shocked at his sudden appearance and proud that he had remembered the name. Flame swordsman tilted his head to look at the flame haired boy and nodded slightly before raising his sword, eyes back on the bug.

Instantly, fire erupted around the sword, embracing the metal in its warm and powerful glow. Said sword was then thrust quickly downwards, splitting the bug in half and causing it to shatter into millions of tiny pixels.

'Cool.' Ron breathed as flame swordsman turned to him, flames disappearing and sword lowered. Suddenly, the monster knelt in front of him and spoke.

_'I am here to protect and serve you, my master. You may call on me in time of need ._' He said in a deep and mystical voice before he began to glow and he vanished in a burst of golden light that shot into the gun like devise on his wrist. Ron gasped as a smaller version of the capsule he had touched popped out of the gun. He picked it up, rolling it around in his fingers a while before slipping it into one of the compartments of his belt, a grin growing on his face.

Deciding this could be a fun adventure after all, he began to walk towards a large mountain in search of the others.

**xxx...xxx**

Kiba was walking through the 7th floor corridor when he spotted a very shifty looking Malfoy. Curious, he followed the blonde boy. He kept walking past the same wall over and over again, and Kiba, who had read more books on Hogwarts than even Hermione, knew what the wall hid.

Malfoy walked past it a couple more times before sighing in annoyance and stalking away furiously, barging past Kiba with an annoyed frown on his face. Raising an eyebrow, Kiba walked towards the room of requirement's empty wall and rested his fingers on the cold stone surface. Thinking slowly and commandingly, he asked the room to open whatever room Malfoy had wanted open. The room complied and a door opened in front of him.

Walking through it, Kiba found himself in the same room Yugi, Harry and the gang had been in only half an hour previously. Walking slowly and purposefully down the steps, he studied the map carefully. Having not been with them in India, Kiba didn't recognise it and walked onto the large map floor in front of him. Feeling a strange sensation pulling at him, his eyes widened slightly as he realised his mistake too late and was pulled into the map.

If you had looked at his feet before he vanished in the brilliant golden light, you would have noticed he had stood on the mountain square.

**oxo...oxo**

**(A/N) Well, another one finished! I hope you are enjoying my story but I want to make one thing clear; there will be no Harry/Yugi romance in this story. I only chose the pair as my two characters because they are the main characters of each story. The romance in it is mainly between OC's and members of the group. **

**Ok? Just thought I should make that clear. Anyway, please review! Each reviewer can have a cookie and all reviewers who have already reviewed, here! *hands out cookies***

**There chokie chip!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Ok, I just realised that i hadn't uploaded the chapter before even though its been ready for months -_- i honestly thought it was up already but obviously not. So, to say sorry, I am going to upload this one aswell. the next will have to wait till tomorrow though unfortunately...)**

**I'm sorry! I really didn't leave it too long before uploading this but a few technical difficulties stopped me… **

**I'M SORRY!**

**oxo...oxo**

'Are we nearly there yet? I'm bored out of my mind!' Malik called to Bakura, who was leading, a whining tone in his voice as he dragged his feet across the dry sand. Bakura sighed in annoyance. He had asked this same question at least 5 times in the past quarter of an hour.

'Malik, your the one who grew up in the desert, you should be the expert on desert entertainment.' the disgruntled tomb thief replied, struggling to keep a reproachful tone out of his voice; and failing miserably.

'So did you.' Came the murmured reply and Bakura scoffed but, amazingly, said nothing.

Harry sighed, wishing they were there already. They had been walking for at least an hour and nothing much had happened. He yelled suddenly as he tripped, landing face first in the sand again. Pulling his head out of the sand and shaking the yellow grains out of his hair he scowled up at the rest who were all at least sniggering. Turning to look at the object he had tripped over he gasped as he watched the large stone capsule as it began to glow.

Atem watched as the familiar looking capsule emitted its bright light, causing the group to shield their eyes. As the light died, they all turned to look at the spot where the capsule had been and gasped at what was there now.

'What the hell is that thing?' Harry asked, turning to Yugi as he spoke, a shocked look on his face. Yugi studied it a moment before scratching the back of his head, an embarrassed look on his face.

'His name is thunder kid.' He explained. 'It's a duel monster.'

'Really? That thing?' Hermione stuttered, taking in the little monsters yellow skin, bulging eyes and antennae. The boys nodded.

'You'd be surprised what ugly things Bakura can get out of his deck.' Malik told her, pointing a thumb at the tomb robber next to him. Said tomb robber's eyes narrowed and Malik felt a fist strike him heard on the head. _Wow, that'll leave a mark._ He winced as he rubbed his head where it had been hit. Looking up though made the whole thing worth it for the annoyed pink tinge on Bakura's face. Sniggering, Malik got back onto his feet.

'So why's it here?' Harry asked the seeming no-it-all who smiled at him.

'He's here to protect you.'

Harry stopped. 'Wait, really?'

Yugi nodded. Harry looked awestruck, along with everyone else as he stared down at the thunder kid. He was kind of cute in a weird sort of way.

'Awra!' it growled happily and Harry smiled slightly.

'What do I do with it?' he asked the Moto twins cautiously. Yugi looked at Atem and he walked over to Harry with a wry smile on his face.

'See the gun at your arm?' Harry nodded. 'You use that. All you have to do is put your hand on the top and point it at thunder kid.' Harry nodded again and tried.

He gasped as thunder kid glowed golden and watched as the golden light streaked towards the end of his gun and up the barrel. When the light had vanished he looked down and saw a miniature version of the capsule he had fallen over and picked it out of his gun.

'Now you can put that in your belt.' Yugi stated causing Harry to look up at him before doing as instructed and slipping the pod into his belt.

'You can call on him whenever you need him.' Atem explained as Harry looked back up at the group.

'Should we keep moving then?' Hermione asked and they nodded. And so the group began, once again, to walk in the direction of the mountain.

**xxx…xxx**

Kiba pulled himself to his feet, confused and slightly dazed. Shaking his head he studied his surroundings. He was on a mountain and at the edge of the cliff. On one side there were trees and the other a high cliff with a long drop below it. Looking at the drop and not being able to see the bottom, he chanced the trees. When he had gone through the map he had been wearing his normal white trench coat and black shirt and trousers. As he walked he noticed the gun and belt that had accompanied them now and studied them before shrugging and continuing through the wood.

Before long he heard the trickling sound of a stream and saw it soon after. It was a small stream; thin enough to jump and so he did. He cleared it easily and continued through the wood. The sights and smells of the trees had always been a thing he had liked, however strange it sounded. It didn't take long before he arrived at the edge of the trees.

It was a long way down. His eyes narrowed as he eyed the cliff that looked almost identical from the one on the other side of the woods. This time he decided to walk along the cliff edge but to no avail. It was a circle of trees on a pillar of rock and it was a long drop to the bottom.

'Crap.' He stated in annoyance. With his hands in his pockets, he made for the stream. What he needed now was a good drink and to come up with an idea. Sat at the waters edge, he looked at one of the large stone capsules that seemed to be all over the place. The one next to him seemed to be glittering in the sunlight, but glittering blue instead of yellow. Frowning, he reached out to touch it but pulled away suddenly as it began to crack. The light made him cover his eyes but hearing a familiar roar he looked back. His eyes widened before he smirked.

Now he could get out of here easily. _Maybe I'll even rescue those losers…_

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, I assume you can guess what monster Kiba just found… ha-ha! I know, it's very predictable but I supposed it just had to happen. It was going to at some point right? So why not now?**

**I'm really sorry that its so short and I don't know whether thats actually how they summoned them back but it works well enough so thats how I'll do it. ^_^**

**Please review! I love reviews! They are my life!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, well I've started using " instead of ' to surround speech so that will be changing from now on. When the story is finished I'll perhaps go back and change the rest but I'm going to see what happens. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**oxo…oxo**

Ron sighed. Walking around in a forest full of bugs had not been on this to do list this year and he was starting to get sick of it. He had no idea what he was doing, where he was or where he was going. It annoyed the hell out of him. All he wanted to do was meet up with Harry and the others and get an explanation as to just why he was going mad. The problem with this though was that he didn't have an idea as to where they might be.

Suddenly, another creature attacked him but was quickly dismissed by the now ever present Flame Swordsman. Ron had decided after their third fight that the monster might as well just stay out with him instead of being summoned and dismissed every few minutes. Apparently it had been a good idea as he was now managing to travel through the forest at almost twice the speed previously.

Sighing again, Ron looked around; squinting slightly ahead as he tried to work out whether or not the trees really were thinning. They were and it didn't take long before him and Flame Swordsman were staring out at a rather barren looking dessert with unsure looks on their faces. It wasn't that he disliked the desert; it was just that he didn't really have a thing for baking hot places with no shade or water.

Looking up at the swordsman next to him, he came to a swift conclusion. Sitting down with his legs and arms crossed, he decided to watch and see if anyone was coming towards them from the desert sands.

**xxx…xxx**

"I'm sorry! I cannot continue any further, carry on without me! I don't deserve to live!" Malik cried dramatically as he half heartedly collapsed into the sand. Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Malik, we can already see the forest. It's hardly a great distance." He told the tomb keeper dryly. Malik looked up from his position on the floor with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow, so we can." He replied before jumping up onto his feet and continuing to walk in the direction of the trees. Ryou sighed. _Does he always have to be so dramatic?_ He thought in slight amusement as they all continued to trudge on through the heat and sand.

It had been a rather dull walk and to Yugi and Atem's surprise, nothing had happened. The spirit had constantly been on guard, looking around in agitation. This in turn was making Harry, who knew nothing of the dangers in the world of capsule monsters, nervous. Hermione had been talking with Ryou most of the way, following the two Egyptians through the sand. Then came the last three; the others oblivious to their discomfort.

"We should have encountered something by now! Why haven't we? Why haven't we been attacked?" Atem muttered as he continued to look around him. Harry looked at him.

"Why should we have?" he asked wearily. Yugi sighed.

"Because this world it like a game called capsule monsters. In that game the object is to use your strongest monsters to fight the opponents and get to the other side." He explained, eying his yami as he did so. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"So the 'other team's' monsters should be attacking us?" he asked. Yugi nodded sombrely causing Harry to shiver. "fun." He continued before looking into the distance where the sand had begun to shift. "What's that?" he asked nervously, pointing a finger in the direction he was looking. The whole group followed his gaze. What they saw was the sand seemingly growing. Atem cursed.

"It's a … !" Yugi cried before diving out of the way as the gigantic worm attacked him. The group scattered, each being flung off into different directions by the sand as the monster crashed into the ground.

"Harry!" Atem yelled at the black haired boy. "Call out thunder kid!"

Harry looked at his belt quickly before grabbing the small capsule and sticking it into his gun and firing. A beam of golden light flew out before morphing itself into the monster that was thunder kid. The little yellow creature looked at him expectantly, not noticing the worm behind him until Harry pointed at it. The little monster looked terrified as it stared at the worm for a couple of seconds before hiding itself behind its master.

"Thunder kid! We need your help! Please; you're the only monster we have." Harry told the monster, watching as the others dodged the worm's attacks. Hermione had pulled out her wand and was sending stunning spells its way, but the spells just bounced off its skin and hitting the sand around it instead. Thunder kid looked at him for a moment before its eyes narrowed in determination and it jumped out from behind him, sending a blast of electricity straight at the giant worm. The attack hit causing the worm to make a sound that could be called screaming.

But it wasn't enough. After the initial pain of the hit, thunder kid's attack didn't seem to make any difference at all except for the worm attacking more. "Great." Harry muttered as his monster came back next to him after dodging an aggressive strike from the worm.

"What are we gunner do now?" Bakura yelled in annoyance. No one answered. "Allot of help you are." He mumbled slightly before jumping out of the way of the worm's huge body.

"Crap." Malik cursed loudly as he stared at the giant, roaring worm.

"Now there's no need for that." came a familiar voice from above them followed by a bright flash of white light. The light travelled quickly through the air before hitting the worm, stopping it in it tracks. The worm screamed again in pain before it was reduced to pixels. Malik looked up and blinked before his face split into a grin.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be so glad to see you Kiba." He joked, a slightly relived tone to his voice that made everyone but Kiba smile.

"Yeah? Well don get used to it." the brunette replied, jumping off the blue eyes white dragon he had been riding and returning it to its pod.

"Way to kill the mood." Malik told the boy, folding his arms and pouting slightly. Kiba just raised an eyebrow and said nothing.

"How did you get here Kiba?" Yugi asked, curious as to his 'friend's' sudden arrival. Kiba looked down at him before shrugging.

"Same way as you I guess. I saw that Malfoy boy poking around the room of requirement and got curious. He didn't look like he was u to anything good." He replied, his tone bored.

"Malfoy hu? I bet he helped set this up. His father's a death eater, he would follow in his footsteps." Harry snarled, catching the attention of the others.

"Harry, you have no evidence. You can't get carried away. That's a serious accusation." Hermione reprimanded him. Harry frowned at her before nodding.

"Anyway, we should probably be getting out of this desert." Ryou stated, jump starting everyone else into action as they began again to reach the forest.

**xxx…xxx**

Ron had never been very patient. It wasn't one of his abilities. He didn't like sitting and waiting and soon he had given up and had begun walking the perimeter of the trees, Flame Swordsman trudging along behind. it didn't take long before they came to a cliff face. Ron had looked up at it for a few minutes before he had cursed in a new Japanese word Malik had taught him and turned back round to where he had just come from.

After a while the pair had come across a perfectly round clearing with a chest sat in the middle. Ron had taken no time in opening the wooden chest, curious as to what was inside. In it he had found some kind of map. Reaching out to pick it up, a strange piece of paper wrapped itself around his hand. He had yelped before pulling at the paper. It stayed where it was until he asked flame swordsman to burn the stuff. The monster had done so, careful not to burn his master.

With his hands free he was now able to look at the scroll inside the chest. It was a map; a map of the world of the capsule monsters.

**xxx…xxx**

As Amy wandered around the hall ways of the castle, she thought about what the others had left to do. _Capsule monsters_. She thought curiously. She had only played the game once or twice and knew she sucked at it. _Maybe it was a good job I didn't go. I would have just got in the way anyways. _

It had been two days since they had gone and she wondered briefly how long they were planning on making her wait. Tiffany had become very moody with nerves and Leah had become very cheerful, a sure sign of nerves and stress for the two friends.

Amy sighed before frowning as she spied a suspicious looking blonde hanging around the room of requirement. Her feet had often taken her to this corridor when she was wandering. Her feet would move with her thoughts and before she knew it she would be here. Her eyes narrowed as she hid behind a pillar and watched Malfoy as he walked backwards and forwards in front of the room.

He seemed to be trying to open it. Amy's eyes followed him as he paced before widening as a door appeared in the wall. _He got in?_ She thought frantically, sprinting towards the door and he walked through, catching it before it closed and slipping inside. The room was huge and grand; the floor sporting a large map which she suspected was the capsule monsters game.

"Malfoy!" she cried, catching the boy off guard as he whirled around to face Amy's wand. He gasped before looking down at her. Her eyes were narrowed and he knew she was serious. He was at least a head taller than her and she felt silly threatening him at her height, but it didn't put her off and she kept on. "What is going on?" she demanded, pushing her wand's pint into his stomach. Malfoy gulped.

"I can't tell you." He said, not meeting his eyes. Amy's own narrowed and she pressed her wand in deeper.

"And why is that?" she asked tauntingly, her eyes boring into the side of his head. He sneered before looking back down at her and meeting her gaze.

"Why would I want to? Your nothing special! Your basically a first year with the amount of knowledge you have of magic. I bet you couldn't even do anything with that useless stick your holding." He snarled, glaring at her even as her eyes narrowed further.

"Do you now...? And how much would you be willing to bet on that hu?" she asked him, her voice taunting and angry. He paused, his glare wavering as he thought about it. Amy scoffed. "Not much then." She answered for him before she took her wand away from his stomach and aimed it at the wall. "stupefy." She murmured, letting the spell shoot out of her wand and hit the wall before taking a step forward and razing it to lean against his neck. The blonde gulped again.

"What do you want from me?" he stammered, trying and failing to keep his tough boy act up. Amy smirked.

"I've already told you. I want information and _you_ are going to give it to me." She told him sweetly causing Malfoy to shiver at their closeness.

"And what if it refuse?" he defied. She smiled before picking herself up onto tiptoes and pressing her lips gently to his neck.

"Well that would be bad now wouldn't it?" she answered, allowing her warm breath to tickle his skin menacingly causing the boy to shiver again.

"Whatever." He murmured, looking away in defeat with a pink tinge on his cheeks. Amy smiled again.

"Good. Now tell me what I want to hear…"

**oxo…oxo**

**This is the longest chapter I have written in a while… I think I should probably keep hem around this length for this story. I was reading the rest of it the other day and I realised most of the chapters were stupidly long. So, I will make them shorter, but not TOO short…**

**Heh heh… please review!**


End file.
